EL AMOR EMPIEZA DESPUÉS DE UNA DECEPCIÓN
by Stherlevelied
Summary: Esta historia tratara del anime Candy Candy ya que muchos nos quedamos con la intriga de con quien se quedo y lo que sucedió después de a ver finalizado en al anime como el manga, yo haré una continuación alternativa desde mi respectiva creando así una nueva historia de lo que pudiera ocurrir, pero con nuevos personajes para hacer una trama más atractiva a esta nueva historia.
1. PERSONAJES

PERSONAJES

Personajes principales:

Candy

William Albert Andrey

Terence Grandchester

Anaisha Leevwen

Personajes secundarios

Annie Brither

Archibald Cornwell

Paty Obrian

Tom

Eleonor bake

Duque de Grandchester

Tia abuela Elroy

Hermana Maria

Señorita Ponny

Eliza

Neil

Rebeca Leagan

Sr. Leagan

Lord Leevwen Takajiro

Emiko

George

Y mucho mas personajes que como ya se habrán dado cuenta no son del anime de Candy Candy y otros que si lo son

Espero y lo disfruten


	2. PROLOGO

Prólogo

Que decisión puedes tomar al amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, realmente ninguna, porque no puedes amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, porque solo amas a una y la otra solo le tienes un gran aprecio, cariño pero no es amor verdadero.

Pero que sucede cuando a la persona que amas te traiciona con el que creías que era tu mejor "amigo" dolor, decepción y rabia, es lo que sientes, pero si ella no sabe lo que quiere o mas bien no sabe lo que siente por ambos y al final de cuentas se da cuenta demasiado tarde de su error, habrá perdón, volverá a surgir el amor después de lo sucedido o todo se perderá

\- No te creas la gran cosa Candy - dijo ella

Mientras la joven sonreía con sorna, ella ya no era la misma persona dulce, de alma gentil y de corazón puro que todos conocían, ahora ella era todo lo contrario, la hipocresía estaba palpable en ella, todo lo que en su juventud negaba que seria igual que los Leagan ahora lo era

\- De verdad querida, el me ama... siempre sera así - debatió pues no se dejaría ganar, la otra joven formo una sonrisa de lado, negó con la cabeza y a paso lento pero delicado sé fue acercando a ella, mientras Candy retrocedía un paso cada vez que ella se acercaba

\- Me tienes miedo querida - pregunto con un tinte de cinismo ella frunció el entrecejo al escucharla

\- Porque debería- soltó con rabia

\- Entonces porque retrocedes - ella ya no contesto solo se quedo allí parada como una estatua, cundo por fin la joven llego a ella se acerco mas hasta que sus labios llegaron a su oído y le dijo - Si no te das cuenta ahora de tu error la única que saldrá perdiendo aquí seras tu y no como lo has estado creyendo de que el que lo perderá todo sera Albert porque dejarme decirte que eso no sucederá así - dijo y se alejo de ella

Candy tomo del brazo a la joven que estaba con Terry mientras este ni tan siquiera se inmutaba por querer hacer algo pues estaba lo suficientemente enojado con ella que ni tan siquiera le importo como Candy la sostenía del brazo y el dolor que estaba provocando en su mano, la joven se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar del dolor pues realmente aunque Candy ya se comportara como una dama de sociedad no quitaba el hecho de que tenia una fuerza por los años de su adolescencia que adquirió, pero ella también estaba enfadada que se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Candy y se tomo la zona afectada para sobar cela pero estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que Candy estaba cerca de ella, solo fue consiente cuando sintió su mejilla arder por la cachetada que le había propinado Candy

\- Maldita, eso es lo que eres pero les demostraré a todos quien eres en realidad y no la fachada que les has hecho creer a todos - dijo Candy

Terry prestaba total atención de lo que decía Candy y de las acciones de ella pero aun si se mantuvo en total silencio y ni tan siquiera se movió de su lugar

\- Se tu secreto, que con tanto recelo has guardado y no dudaré en decírselo a todos para que se den cuenta de quien eres en realidad - volvió a decir Candy y si era verdad sabia que ella guardaba un secreto pero el problema era que no lo sabia del todo sobre ese secreto la que lo sabia era Eliza y fue por un descuido de ella que le había contado como era su comportamiento cuando había caballos o el accidente que ocurrió cuando iban de compras y un niño se paro en medio de la calle e iba ser atropellado por un carruaje jalado por caballos y fue allí donde Eliza empezó a investigar sobre el pasado de ella y llego a la verdad entonces Eliza le había prometido que la destruirían y ella estaba hecha una furia que ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta que Eliza no solamente se desearía de ella sino también de Candy iba a matar a dos pájaros de un tiro y como recompensa se quedaría con la herencia de Annaisha, ya todo estaba listo su madre se había encargado de enamorar al lord Leevwen pues su padre al morir les había dejado muchas deudas y la tía Elroy tanto como Albert se habían negado a pagar así que buscaron soluciones y como milagro había aparecido ella sabían que el lord no era el verdadero dueño de la herencia y de todo sino que era ella así que le ofrecieron un trato al que no se negó pero la muy estúpida se caso a escondidas con el hombre que ella quería primero Candy se había metido en su camino y ahora ella, tuvo que ser paciente pues sabia que algo ocultaba no por nada el lord Leevwen siempre la mantuvo controlada fue cuando se entero de la verdad así que eso usaría y bueno Candy quedaría al descubierto al saberse la relación que mantenía a escondidas todo saldría perfecto pero el problema era que si salia la verdadera verdad todo se vendría abajo pues la verdad no era esa, aquella que creían que sucedió era la mentira, realmente la verdad solo la conocían cuatro personas y de alguna manera eso la frustraba pero mientras todos creyeran la mentira disfrazada de la verdad todo saldría lo planeado.

La joven se tenso por lo escuchado y de nueva cuenta los recuerdos de ese trágico día volvieron a su mente gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos de tan solo recordarlo la respiración se le entre corto y ahora le era difícil respirar, Terry que se había mantenido en su lugar al ver el estado de su "esposa" decidió acercarse para ver que le sucedía pero antes de llegar hasta ella Albert junto a George llegaron hasta donde ellos estaban y al visualizar ambos a la joven y en el estado en que se encontraba, ambos se tensaron y corrieron hasta ella no había porque preguntar el porque ella estaba así ambos sabían el porque, la conocían a ella cuando tan solo era una niña pero no la conocieron como la hija del Lord Leevwen Takajiro todo lo contrario la conocieron bajo otras circustacias desfavorables pero no era el momento de recordar

\- George tomarla y llevarla a su habitación yo iré por el médico - hablo Albert, mientras el otro acataba la orden de Albert

Terry estaba furioso el problema era que no sabia el porque por Candy, Albert o quizá por la que era su "esposa"

Amor, odio, decepciones, sufrimiento, engaños y mucho mas encontraras aquí

No juzgues a alguien por demostrarte una cara o por lo menos no hasta conocerla realmente porque a la que en realidad es hipócrita no te quieres dar cuenta porque estas cegado por el amor y a la que finge ser lo la juzgas sin conocer que ella guarda muchas cosas y que esta herida y solo busca proteger a sus seres amados alejándolos de ella para que no los lastimen.

Quien dice la verdad y quien la mentira, quien esconde una gran tristeza y un terrible dolor tras una sonrisa que muy pocos pueden ver la verdad en ella y quien no finge lo que en realidad es pero el problema es que no te quieres dar cuenta de ello y prefieres formarte otras ideas de lo que en realidad se convirtió solo para no decepcionante de ella

Que sucede cuando amas con locura pero la otra persona solo te engaña y de la peor manera, cuando tu pensaste que juntos iban a estar pero te dice que ama mas a otro hombre y no eres tu el que tiene su corazón como en el pasado que lo tenias, pero los celos, las intrigas, las mentiras y desconfianza hacen que regrese a ti, pero estas cansado de aquella rutina y de ser el segundo, cuando quieres ser el primero, y entonces haces de todo para arrancarla de ti y te casas con otra con una mujer que crees que es superficial como las demás, que ni tan siquiera tiene cerebro para pensar en otros, que solo es la cara bonita, la niña consentida de papi que todo lo que dice se le cumple como una niña mimada y que pasa si la juzgaste antes de tiempo si todo lo que creías que es no sea así y sea todo lo contrario a lo que tu creías. Que sea ella la que te demuestre un nuevo camino y porque no que te enseñe a amar de nuevo, te darás cuenta de ello antes o cuando ya sea demasiado tarde o el destino sera piadoso contigo y te dejara quedarte con tu primer amor si fuera así ¿con quien te quedarías? pero si hay un impedimento si ella también esta enamorada de otro o eso es lo que crees porque la realidad es que si hubo un tiempo en el que ella lo amo pero se dio cuenta que lo que realmente sentía por el no era un amor de hombre a mujer si no mas bien un amor de hermanos ¿que arias? lucharías o lo dejarías tal cual ¿que es lo que realmente quieres? ¿A quien quieres a tu lado para siempre?

Luchasteis por ella, fuisteis paciente cuando ella tenia ojos para otro, curaste pacientemente sus heridas y es así como te paga todo, renunciaste a otra que lo daba todo por ti para quedarte al lado de la mujer que creías que correspondía a tus sentimientos, que sentía lo mismo que tu con la misma intensidad que equivocado estabas ¿verdad? buscarías a la otra o lucharías.  
Que se tiene que hacer en casos como estos... Como pensar con racionalidad cuando todo lo quieres destruir... Cuando estas sufriendo por dentro y no sabes que hacer

Puedes seguir descubriendo las verdades que son mentiras y las mentiras que son verdades, disfrutar emoción arte, llorar, reír y aprender en esto y mucho mas


	3. ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE

ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE

La sala de espera se había transformado en un lugar bastante tenso para todos los presentes ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

Se escucharon los pasos de alguien ¿Doctor o Enfermera quizás? El sonido cada vez era mas fuerte podía escucharse a la perfección por el silencio que desprendía el lugar, pero de un momento a otro se escucharon mas pasos que venían mucho más rápidos que los anteriores cuando por fin se podía percibir la silueta de una mujer vestida de blanco — Era una enfermera — pensaron todos al instante — quizás ella podía informarles de la situación.

Emiko fue la primera en reaccionar, a paso lento por su avanzada edad se fue acercando a la enfermera, esta por su parte se detuvo, pero los demás pasos que se iban acercando resonaron en la habitación, eran otras cuatro enfermeras mas se detuvieron de golpe ante la primera enfermera y una de ellas le dijo

— Sofia te necesitamos tal parece que... Se complico... La situación de la paciente de la habitación 1740 — concluyo agitada

— Que sucedió Ayna — comento Sofia con un tono tranquilo

— Nos llamaron de emergencia necesitan ayuda, tienen que encontrar la cura del veneno que esta en su organismo,

— Si no la encuentran la paciente tiene un alto riesgo de morir

Concluyo otra enfermera

Todos al escuchar las palabras de la enfermera en palidecieron.

Emiko dio un grito doloroso que hizo que todos voltearan a verla, inmediatamente dos de las enfermeras reaccionaron a tiempo y la sostuvieron para que no cayera, su respiración era entrecortada, eso no podía ser cierto. ¿Vardad?

Hace apenas unas horas atrás ella había salido del quirófano se encontraba delicada, pero de un momento a otro se había puesto mal, estaba en un tipo de coma o eso habían dicho los doctores.

Cuando salio la habían trasladado a una habitación, sin embargo esta estaba restringida pues su estado era un tanto delicado que no dejaban que nadie pasara a verla pero las influencias de EL, pudo conseguir un pase para que una persona pudiera verla, Emiko era la mas cercana a ELLA hací que no tuvo ningún problema en que le entregara el pase, EL sabia a la perfección el lazo que las unía a ambas.

Todo había sido demasiado rápido, Archie junto a Annie habían ido a la habitación de ELLA para ver si necesitaba algo aparte de que EL se los había pedido personalmente, se encontraba preocupado, ya que cuando se la llevaron del lugar estaba realmente mal, todo se había salido de control así no tenían que haber salido las cosas.

Cuando llegaron estaban frente a frente a la puerta de la habitación del hotel mas les sorprendió encontrar la puerta entre abierta ¿A caso había salido? No eso era imposible ella no había podido salir ya que EL les había platicado que el doctor le había dado un tranquilizante para que pudiera descansar y no se complicara su salud. De eso había pasado una hora por mucho el efecto del tranquilizante aun estaba en su organismo. ¿Entonces porque la puerta estaba entre abierta? Sin dudarlo mucho entraron a la habitación y lo que vieron les sorprendió bastante.

La buscaron por la habitación principal y no había rastro de ella Annie entro al cuarto donde ella debería estar descansando pero lo que hizo que apresurara su paso fue un camino de ese liquido carmesí que noto en su transcurso hacia la habitación de ella, preocupada abrió de golpe la puerta, nada no había rastro de ella pero el camino de ese color se dirigía al baño atemorizada noto que la puerta tenia una mancha de una mano ensangrentada como si fuera una calcomanía colocada por casualidad allí, empujo lentamente la puerta y lo que vio la perturbo de tal manera que dio un grito del susto este acto hizo que Archie se sobre saltara y fuera hasta ella pero no lo hizo, se quedó viendo el lugar que estaba hecho un verdadero desastre ¿Como no se había dado cuenta? La habitación de la sala se podía notar un verdadero desastre como si un huracán hubiera pasado por allí y derribara todo a su paso ¿Como sucedió esto?

— Archie! - grito Annie desde la habitación de ELLA

Pasando de lado la catastrófica visión de la sala se fue directo al cuarto

— Que pasa? Porque gritas de esa manera? - termino de decir antes de entrar a la habitación

— Ayudame a llevarla a la cama

— La encontraste... - no termino de decir al ver que Annie trataba de detener una hemorragia por parte de ELLA

Archie se quedo estupefacto

— Que sucedió?

— Seguí un c...camin..no de sa...sangre y llegaba hasta aquí, la encontré recargada en la pared del baño...me acerque a ella...la llame...pero no...me respondía...y entonces quise...levantarla...pero me...di cuenta...que ella estaba...sangrando...tenia sus manos...en su abdomen...y cuando la tome...me di...cuenta que estaba deteniendo la hemorragia – termino de decir con lágrimas en sus ojos

Archie trago duro realmente su cuerpo se había vuelto piedra ni tan siquiera podía razonar al respecto, verla ahí en ese estado su mente dejo de funcionar pero su cuerpo reacciono a los pocos segundo que parecían a ver sido horas la tomo con cuidado pero como hacerlo si estaba realmente lastimada incluso su espalda estaba sangrando ¿Que sucedió? Se preguntaba, trató de tomarla con mas cuidado pero como hacerlo si cuando la tomo hizo un gesto de dolor, tenia que hacerlo rápido y llevarla a la cama, no imposible no resistiría, tenia que tranquilizarse pero no podía, sin mas remedio la coloco en la cama con el mas mínimo cuidado que pudo. Annie fue inmediatamente a buscar algo para detener un poco la hemorragia. Una vez ya en la cama Archie se dio cuenta que su ropa había quedado rastros de su sangre

— Ve a buscarlos, trae los, llama a una ambulancia

Archie solo asintió y le dijo

— Cuida la no tardare

Se salio, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Los busco por todas partes y nada fue hasta la ultima habitación que le faltaba por buscar. Cuando llego hasta donde estaban todos abrió la puerta tan abrupta mente que los presentes se giraron inmediatamente a verlo, el estaba agitado ni tan siquiera podía formular una palabra, pero cuando todos lo detallaron pudieron ver sangre fresca en su ropa preocupados de que algo le había pasado se acercaron a el inmediatamente

— Te paso algo, estas herido

El solo fue capa de negar con la cabeza para decir

— Yo es...estoy bien...pe...pero ella...esta...muy...ma...mal trate de bus...buscar un me...medico el que la atendió...hace unas horas...atrás pero no...lo encontré... – termino de decir con ka voz entrecortada

Todos los presentes se tensaron ELLA se encontraba mal

EL se acercó a Archie y lo tomo del saco lo sacudió con tanta fuerza que casi lo tira al suelo

— Que sucedió? Que le pasa a ELLA? Dímelo – grito exasperado

Mientras que la "OTRA" se enojaba y al mismo tiempo se sentina culpable por lo que le había pasado a ELLA solo fue capaz de quedarse callada y quieta en su lugar.

Todos se movilizaron y se fueron directo al hotel en el camino encontraron al doctor y sin mas se fueron hacia el lugar.

Cuando llegaron vieron la habitación destrozada todo como si alguien hubiera entrado a robar y si así fue y si ella trato de defenderse y por eso quedo lastimada había muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas pues la única que podía decirles era ELLA.

Cuando entraron a su habitación Annie se giro hacia la puerta y en sus manos tenia una toalla lo bastante manchada del liquido carmesí, todos se paralizaron y dos de ellos se acercaron hasta ella pero solo uno sentó a un lado de ELLA, al hacer esta acción ella soltó un pequeño gruñido de dolor

— Ten mas cuidado ELLA esta muy lastimada de la espalda, le trate de quitar todos los vidrios que estaban incrustados en su espalada – dijo Annie con tono preocupado

— Pequeña quien te hizo esto a caso fuiste tu misma? – dijo EL tomando con delicadeza su mejilla que en lugar de tener un color vivo estaba mas pálida de lo normal

— Dejarme revisarla – dijo el doctor

Este le tomo la presión y el ritmo cardíaco y lo que noto lo dejo helado.

— Alguien ya llamo a una ambulancia

— Yo lo hice hace más de unos 45 minutos pero nada

— No hay tiempo ELLA a perdido demasiada sangre si no la llevamos inmediatamente a un hospital puede morir no tenemos mucho tiempo

— Podemos llevarla en mi auto no esta muy lejos

— Muy bien entonces andando

EL la tomo con cuidado, mientras que ELLA juntaba sus ultimas fuerzas y decía

—.Me...merezco...es...esto...ver...verdad – trato de tomar una bocanada de aire para terminar de decir — Lo merezco por...a ver...a verla matado...— término de decir para caer desmallada

Todos se pasmaron ante lo dicho no por supuesto que no merecía eso porque ELLA era... Después de unos segundos se movilizaron rápidamente para llegar al hospital e inmediatamente la internaron. Todos creyeron que solo eran las cortadas y la hemorragia, pero nunca creyeron que había mas que eso jamas se habían percatado de que también la habían envenenado, hasta que los síntomas se presentaron y tal parece que era demasiado tarde para ella si no encontraban la cura en menos de 24 horas. Todo paso tan rápido.

18 MESES ANTES...

/

NOTA: Este pequeño fragmento sera un capitulo de la historia así que no esta bien especificado quienes son los personajes involucrados aunque quizás ya se dieron una idea de ello. Cuando corresponda y entre este capítulo de la historia lo especificaré mas y no como ahora que es muy superficial y quizás no bien entendido.


	4. CAPITULO 1

CAPÍTULO 1

 _ **DOS MUJERES UN CAMINO**_

William Albert Andrew se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos recordando la ultima vez que la vio, no fue hace mucho quizás hace 4 días aun así ella seguía siendo hermosa, una sonrisa se formo en la camisura de sus labios, pero sus pensamientos le jugaron una mala jugarreta al recordar a Candy  
— ¿Como solucionaría aquello?  
Cerro sus orbes frustrado al no saber que hacer, se llevo ambas manos hacia su rostro.  
—¿Como podía dividirse en dos?  
—¿Las amaba a ambas y sabia que una de ellas le correspondía y la otra tenia miedo de volver a amar?

Después de un tiempo de meditarlo y de estar seguro de si mismo y de la gran decisión que tomaría, sus labios iban a pronunciar el nombre de la persona que realmente ama mas nunca lo hicieron pues las mismas preguntas y dudas regresaban a su mente, los recuerdos que compartió con las dos, esos momentos llenos de calidez y alegría junto a su pequeña pecosa, bueno ya no tan pequeña ya era toda una mujer hermosa y eso le molestaba pues sabia por Archie que hombres querían cortejarla y como no, si después de que cumplió la mayoría de edad ella ya no llevaba el apellido Andrew si no ahora el de su familia biológica, la habían encontrado después de mucho tiempo así que ya no había impedimento alguno para estar con ella, por fin podía decir lo que realmente sentía por ella y eso le llenaba de felicidad, dejaría de ocultar lo que por años callo ya que si bien estar enamorado de su hija adoptiva no esta bien visto ante la sociedad y el no quería perjudicarla por ello cayo por años, aunque también la edad era o es un impedimento quizás ella quería enamorarse de alguien de su edad y no de alguien mayor que ella aunque solo se llevaban por 7 años ese era otro de sus miedos para preferir callar, sin en cambio sus pensamientos hicieron que pensara en ella, otra de las personas que gano su corazón y su amor, era una persona dulce y bondadosa que aunque se escondía tras una máscara ante los demás el sabia quien era ella en realidad y lo mucho que valía para el, la había conocido en mediados de otoño, ese día había chocado con ella sus ojos lo atraparon al instante, esa mirada perdida en la soledad pero al mismo tiempo llena de bondad por lo que necesitaban ayuda lo cautivaron de inmediato, no supo que o como pero ya se encontraba tratando de averiguar mas sobre ella, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordar que el era **su acosador personal** o eso era lo que ella le había dicho, al principio fue difícil ya que ella tenia miedo a abrirse a el, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que ellos se volvieran los mejores amigos, se conocían tan bien que cualquiera de los dos sabia cuando algo le pasaba al otro aún que estuvieran a grandes distancias separadas, cuando la conoció el estaba por cumplir los 11 años y ella los 4, tenía la misma edad que Candy, solo que a Ella la conoció mucho antes.

Porque el destino tenia que hacer de las suyas para que lo confundieran en todos los aspectos de la vida, siempre había sido una persona racional, bondadosa, alegre, sabia resolver un problema rápidamente, tenía soluciones para todo, pero no para esto, no estaba preparado para elegir, para poner en claro sus sentimientos, solo rogaba por una aclaración, una solución a todo esto.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no fue consiente cuando alguien entro a la habitación hasta que lo escuchó hablar

– Sr. William, le pasa algo

Albert levantó la vista a la voz que le hablaba, que tanto tiempo se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

– En que momento entraste George - menciono para poder distraerse

– No mucho, estuve tocando la puerta y al no recibir respuesta me preocupe por usted y entre

– Lo siento, necesitas algo

— Le ah llegado esto

George le extendió unos sobres a Albert, este por su parte los tomó algo dudoso, una extraña sensación le llego a su cuerpo cuando los tomo, ansiedad quizás, no podía describirlo con palabras ni con acciones, soltó un suspiro y dejo caer todo su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla, los dejo a un lado de su escritorio mas tarde los revisaría pues por lo que pudo ver eran cartas de Archie, La Tía Abuela, Candy y otra que no tenia remitente pero sabia perfectamente a quien le pertenecía esa carta, era una manía de ambos nunca colocar remitente pero si destinatario

– Las leeré mas tarde, tenemos que terminar estos documentos primero

– Muy bien Sr. William

Después de una ardua tarde llena de papeleo que revisar, por fin tenia un espacio para descansar y olvidarse de todo, se relajo en el sillón de cuero que se encontraba en su oficina, se paso las manos por su cabello y estuvo así unos minutos se levanto con algo de pereza y se dirigió al escritorio para poder tomar los sobres de las cartas de nueva cuenta esa extraña sensación venia a su cuerpo, negó con la cabeza quizás solo era el estrés que causaban los negocios soltó un suspiro pesado y se volvió a dirigir al sillón en el que estaba, tomo la primera carta que era la de Archie comenzó la lectura de la carta, después de unos minutos cuando la término de leer una sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro por fin recibía una buena noticia familiar, tal parece que al fin ese muchacho quería ya sentar cabeza oficialmente y pedía su presencia para poder pedir la mano de la señorita Annie eso le llenaba de felicidad, si tenia que hacer alguna confesión respecto a eso en el pasado ya no tendría porque sentir celos por Archie si bien en un principio Archie amaba a Candy pero con el tiempo aprendió a querer a Annie y porque no decirlo también a amarla.

La noticia lo relajo y les deseaba que fueran felices, tomo otro sobre que era de la Tía Abuela empezó con la lectura de la carta y todo relajamiento en el se esfumo, todo su cuerpo se tenso de tal manera que parecía piedra por un lado se sentía feliz pero la otra parte de el se sentía enojado como era capaz de tomarse la libertad de elegir a su pareja si bien ya era suficiente con que lo controlara toda su juventud y niñez pero esto ya era el colmo aunque la elección no le desagradaba mucho el no estaba realmente convencido de lo que sentía por Ella y por Candy, tenia que calmarse y pensar las cosas fríamente sin embargo no logro mucho en ese aspecto ya que no lograba pensar claramente en sus sentimientos, quizás distrayéndose en alguna otra cosa podría aclarar mejor ese aspecto, decidió por fin después de unos minutos tomar el siguiente sobre.

Candy de solo ver su nombre escrito en el sobre en automático una sonrisa de tonto enamorado se plasmo en su rostro, se sentía como un adolescente apunto de cometer una locura romántica, de solo pensarlo se sintió un verdadero tonto y si ella..negó en automático al pensar negativamente pero como no hacerlo. Leyó la carta que Candy escribió y todo musculo de su cuerpo se paralizó al no saber que hacer, la respiración se le corto a tal grado de perder el oxígeno de sus pulmones, su cuerpo después de unos minutos reaccionó, tenia que hablar con ella inmediatamente, decirle que lo que pensaba hacer era una locura un error tenia que impedirlo a cualquier costo pero había un inconveniente Ella y sus sentimientos que no podía saber elegir se volvió a debatir internamente ¿Cuanto mas iba a durar esto? Se levanto de golpe del sillón tan abruptamente que casi choca con la mesita del centro sin embargo su acción de querer salir de esa oficina y olvidarse de todo fue interrumpida por George que abrió la puerta interrumpiendo su salida.

— Se encuentra bien Sr. William

— No George! No estoy bien. – dijo casi exaltado

George en todos los años que había estado a su lado jamas lo había visto de ese modo o bueno solo una ocasión y eso solamente fue con Ella, claramente el también se había puesto igual que William y como no hacerlo si tanto el como William la sobre protegían mas de la cuenta.

— ¿Que es lo que le sucede? – pregunto preocupado

— Candy eso es lo que sucede – dijo esto ultimo casi inaudible

George apenas y lo escucho en un susurro, tenía que calmarlo o si no todo esto seria un problema para su salud.  
Albert se dio cuenta de las intenciones de George como no quería dar explicaciones le extendió las cartas antes leídas, el las tomo un tanto confundido por la acción de Albert pero no protesto y se dedico a leerlas la primera en leer fue la de la tía abuela Elroy, que al instante supo el porque de su debate mental pero y el resto de su mal humor a que se debía, se empezó a formular muchas cuestiones al respecto y si tenia que ver con la Señorita Candy solo se debía a una cosa y esa era, que algo le sucedía y eso era en cuestión sentimental, el mas que nadie sabia del debate interno por el que pasaba Albert.

Cuando leyó la carta correspondiente de Candy supo el porque de su mal humor, para disipar las cosas leyó la carta de Archie no era mas relevante que la noticia que se casaría con la Señorita Annie y pedía su presencia para pedir su mano y una perceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios se alegraba por el y la Señorita Annie y les deseaba dicha y felicidad, dudo por un momento en cuestionarle el que iba a ser en ese aspecto, trago duro y nerviosamente empezó a formular la pregunta en voz alta.

— Sir. William ¿Que piensa hacer en esta cuestión?

Albert levanto la mirada lentamente hasta que sus ojos zafiro se encontraron con la mirada de George, se sentía un niño pequeño intimidado por la mirada de reproche que George le dedicaba aunque eso no era cierto la mirada de George no era de reproche ni una de lástima solo era una mirada de confianza, ese lazo de amistad que habían hecho durante varios años estando juntos.

— Yy...yo, George tu que arias en mi lugar

El susodicho se descolocó por la reacción tomada de Albert, lo dudo un momento pero después de unos segundo que para Albert fueron horas respondió

— Yo, bueno Señor no podría decir algo ya que no estoy es su situación. – se quedo callado de nueva cuenta a lo que Albert interpreto de que ya no diría nada

— Entiendo George

— Aun no termino Señor, yo quizás no sea el mas indicado de hablar de este tema pero lo conozco y no solo a usted también a la señorita Candy y a la señorita Uriustegui – de solo escuchar el apellido de la ultima su corazón dio un vuelco, pero al escuchar el nombre de Candy un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Albert, era cómico ver sus reacciones parecía todo un adolescente enamorado en la plena juventud de su vida no era que ya era un viejo rabo verde que solo parecía refunfuñar por todo, al contrario a George siempre le costo de que Albert tomara la posición como líder de la familia Andrew en todos los negocios ya que el siempre prefirió una vida tranquila pero como el hombre responsable y leal que era acepto a regañadientes tomar lo que por derecho le correspondía – He sabido lo que siente por ambas y lo que a pasado con cada una de ellas, los lazos que con el tiempo a formado los buenos y malos momentos que con cada una compartió quizás una mas que la otra, y siempre a estado usted para ellas...sin en cambio la Señorita Candy no lo conoce como usted a ella y la Señorita Uriustegui lo conoce tan bien a pesar de que usted trate de mentir le o engañarle ella siempre lo descubre, se que siente algo por las dos y también se que tiene miedo de aceptar sus sentimientos por una de ellas ya que usted sentirá que traicionara a la otra persona, pero que acoso eso no sera peor para usted si se sigue negando a lo que siente lo único que lograra sera su propia desdicha.

Albert se quedó callado, bajo lentamente la mirada cabizbajo, George tenia razón en cada una de sus palabras las conocía a ambas sabia cuando tenía que ayudar cuando ella nos podían hacerlo pero realmente Candy no lo conocía tal cual quizás lo conocía superficialmente pero no como en realidad era, en este aspecto mas que nada se debía a lo emocional, aunque no era del todo cierto ya que aveces Candy podía percibir sus emociones y sentimientos con solo una mirada aunque también le daba miedo perderla pues es estos años que ella empezó a convivir con su verdadera familia biológica ella había cambiado totalmente ya no era la misma que algún día fue y eso le aterraba en sobre manera, mientras que Uriustegui lo conocía tal cual era y aunque estuvieran separados ella siempre le escribía y mas cuando ella sentía que algo no iba bien con el, en eso se acordó que aun le faltaba una carta que leer así que la busco con la mirada y al enfocarla la tomo como si su vida dependiese del escrito que contenía la abrió temblorosa mente ante la mirada de George, el no dijo nada pues también reconoció a quien le correspondía esa carta solo esperaba que las palabras de ella le ayudasen a Albert.

Comenzó a leer la carta y una sonrisa se coló es sus labios tan predecible como siempre, sus palabras le despejaron la mente siempre sabia como calmarlo y alejarlo de las preocupaciones ajenas, por fin pudo respirar tranquilamente como siempre.

— Tal parece que son noticias buenas no es así – comento George mas relajado

— Así es, aunque eso también me asusta

— El miedo es parte de nosotros sin el no sabríamos hasta donde somos capaces de llegar al igual que nuestras decisiones y la determinación con la que la hagamos

— Tienes razón, mucha razón.  
George tienes algo mas que decirme respecto a la pregunta ta que te hice.

— Si señor y para ello me gustaría contestar se la con otra pregunta

— Con otra pregunta

Albert no comprendía a donde quería llegar esta vez George, este solo asintió para poderle decir

— ¿Usted sabe lo que es el amor y lo que es el querer a alguien?

Albert asintió con fundido

— Lo podría explicar

— Realmente no entiendo a donde quieres llegar pero aun así contestare tu pregunta.  
El amor es dar tu vida por la persona que amas sin recibir nada a cambio, su felicidad sera tu recompensa aunque no sea junto a ti y el querer se podría manejar como si habláramos de la amistad entre dos personas que aunque te esfuerces en amarla nunca podrás hacerlo pues tu solo lo ves como a un amigo a quizás hasta como un hermano.

George sonrió y Albert lo vio no comprendió esa sonrisa que le daba a lo que George decidió explicarse mejor

— Ahí esta la respuesta a la pregunta que usted me hizo

Albert analizó la pregunta que le había hecho a George y después la respuesta que el le había dado.

Tal parece que todo comenzaba a tener sentido lo miro para después sonreír más tranquilo ahora ya todo tenia sentido por lo cual ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Se levanto tan rápidamente del sillón en el que estaba y comenzó su salida fuera de esa oficina.

— Ira a verla no es asi Sir. William

— Si George

Y con eso salió directo al encuentro que tenia con ELLA, sentía su corazón acelerado por la emoción de volver a verla y tenerla en sus brazos, no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontrarían los dos, así que con pasó tranquilo se dirigió a su encuentro.

Estaba en el centro de la ciudad era una vista preciosa como nunca en su vida había visto, una velada perfecta para lo que se avecinaba, espero pacientemente en una banca del lugar hasta que diviso la silueta de una mujer no mas de 20 años de edad y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro sentía unos nervios que nunca creyó tener en toda su vida, de solo pensar que hablaría con ella su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse de emoción, trato de respirar tranquilamente para ocultar el nerviosismo que comenzaba a crecer en el.

— Es bueno volver a verte Tío Abuelo William – menciono la joven a escasos centímetros de el.

William se estremeció de volverla a escuchar su voz y un perceptible puchero se vio reflejado en sus facciones a lo que ella sonrió, esa sonrisa bastó para hipnotizar lo y perderse en las facciones de ELLA.

— Como te haré entender de que no me llames así, haces que me sienta un viejo – contraatacó haciéndose el ofendido

Ella soltó una pequeña risa haciendo que William olvidara todo como siempre.

— No todos los días puedo verte y mucho menos hacerte enojar un poco

— Creo que a veces abusas de mi – termino diciéndolo con un suspiro

— Tengo que aprovechar cuando se presenta la oportunidad no lo crees

William dibujo una sonrisa en sus facciones

— Veo que ya estas mas tranquilo Albert

— Siempre tan perspicaz

— Yo quería hablar sobre la decisión que ha tomado la tía abuela Elroy – dijo en tono serio, de solo recordar la decisión tomada su cuerpo se estremeció.

— Lo leí en su carta hace unos minutos atrás

— Entiendo – dijo mirando al cielo estrellado

— Yo quiero decirte algo... – pero la acción de ella lo dejo perplejo al sentir un dedo de ella en la camisura de sus labios impidiendo le continuar hablando, ELLA comenzó a negar para después hablar.

— Yo quisiera hablar primero y creo que primero que nada comenzare con lo que siento por ti.

Albert se quedó mudó al escucharla la miro por unos segundos que bastaron para intimidarla y que un pequeño rubor apareciera en sus mejillas ya sonrojadas.

— Yo quiero que seas feliz y para eso yo...

5 **MESES** **DESPUÉS**

/

— Cariño te sucede algo – dijo una joven detrás de Albert

— No, solo recordaba – dijo para verla a los ojos y regalarle una sonrisa

— Y que recordabas – pregunto curiosa

— La noche que fui a buscarte para decirte que te amo

La joven a su lado se sorprendió y un leve rubor adorno sus mejillas

— Yyo también te amo Albert

Albert tomo del mentón a la joven para depositar un beso cálido en los labios ella

— Estas nerviosa – dijo cuando se separo lentamente de ella para mirarla a los ojos mientras que la joven asentía levente con la cabeza

— En unas horas se hará oficial nuestro compromiso para después en un mes podernos casar

— Por fin nos casa remos

— Ya todo esta listo para esta noche – menciono con un brillo en los ojos

— Bien entonces porque no salimos un rato para distraernos

Ella comenzó a negar — Estando a tu lado el tiempo se me pasa volando y tengo que arreglarme.

—Uses lo uses te veras hermosa

— Eso lo dices porque me amas – dijo ella inflando sus mejillas

— Solo digo la verdad

— No me convenseras anda ve y tu también arregla te

— Muy bien muy bien me rindo ante ti – dijo siendo empujado por ella para que saliera de la habitación en la que se encontraban

— Nos veremos en la noche – dijo una vez que serró la puerta detrás de ella

Albert que ahora se encontraba en uno de los tantos pasillos de la lujosa mansión se recargo en la pared y serrar por un momento sus ojos para preguntase internamente si había escogido realmente la decisión correcta de querer estar al lado de esa persona.

Aun en su memoria esta cuando estaba esa noche en el centro de la ciudad siendo acompañado por Ella y las palabras que ella le había dicho en ese momento su cuerpo se estremeció cuando ella termino de decirle lo que le iba a decir para después pararse y escuchar un _**Quiero**_ _ **que**_ _ **seas**_ _ **feliz**_ y ver como ella se alejaba de el, esa misma noche fue a la estación del tren para impedir que se fuera y por fin confesarle lo que sentía por ella y saber que ella le correspondía sin importar nada lo hizo el hombre mas feliz pero aun así tenia miedo de hacer las cosas mal. Soltó un pesado suspiro para reanudar su camino y preparase para esa noche que seria el comienzo de su nuevo destino al lado de ella, pues bien no había sido fácil hacer que todos aceptaran su relación pero eso no impedio que su amor no se lograra o eso pensaba el.


	5. CAPITULO 2

CAPÍTULO 2

 **LA NOCHE MAS IMPORTANTE**

Solo bastaban unas cuantas horas para la gran ocasión, para Albert las horas transcurrían con una lentitud inusual no podía estar tranquilo su ansiedad era mas grande que nunca cerro por un instante sus orbes y su mente vago a un recuerdo que no había sido de hace mucho tiempo quizás hace mes y medio.

Flash bak

Era una tarde fresca se encontraba en un parque de la ciudad de Barcelona el verde pasto y la naturaleza del lugar le transmitía una tranquilidad inigualable un suspiro escapo de sus labios tan inmerso en sus pensamientos estaba que reaccionó de golpe cuando sintió un pequeño empujón por parte de su acompañante que se encontraba a su derecha.

— **En** **que** **piensas**

— No lo se solo me perdí en la tranquilidad de este lugar

La joven infló sus mejillas notablemente haciéndola lucir adorable – **Eso** **no** **es** **verdad** **estabas** **pensando** **en** **Candy** **cierto**

Un apenas perceptible sonrojo adorno las mejillas de Albert. — Y si dejo esto por la paz.

— **Porque** **acobardarse** **a** **estas** **alturas** – protestó mirándolo a los ojos.

— Yo solo tengo miedo de lo que pasé.

La mirada de Albert se torno triste, ella se estremeció al ver esa mirada en Albert una de las cosas que nunca le gustaron fue ver esa mirada, lo tomo de las mejillas para que la mirara directamente a los ojos le dedico una sonrisa sincera provocando que la mirada de Albert se tornará tranquila.

— **Sabes** **que** **no** **debes** **rendir te** **y** **mucho** **menos** **a** **estas** **alturas** – término de decir para después darle un dulce beso en su frente

Fin del Flash bak

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y un pensamiento bino a su mente "Ella _aun lo veía"_ un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo " _Piensa positiva mente "_ se dijo así mismo, se fue acercando hasta el ventanal de la mansión de los Andrew donde desde que regreso ambos vivían allí claro en cuartos separados, pero de solo verla todos los días le alegraban su corazón.

/

La joven que estaba al otro lado de la habitación sonrió tranquilamente realmente amaba a Albert pero **_estaba haciendo lo correct_** **o** no quería equivocarse y esta vez quería ser feliz como en el pasado lo fue con EL aunque las cosas no terminaron como ella esperaba.

Solo faltaban pocas horas para la noche mas importante de su vida esa noche todo cambiaría seria feliz al fin _ciert_ o, no quiso pensar negativamente mas así que para distraerse comenzó a elegir el vestido mas adecuado para esta ocasión, encima de la cama habían dos hermosos vestidos de noche justo para la ocasión requerida.

(NOTA: No soy muy buena describiendo vestidos así que en algunas ocasiones pondré imágenes)

Se sobresalto un poco cuando sintió que la puerta de su recámara se abría dejando ver a Sophie que entre sus manos traía una bandeja de comida y otra mu-cama detrás de ella.

— Hemos venido para que coma algo de fruta y un jugó.

— También para arreglar la para esta noche – contestó la segunda mu-cama

— Bien – contestó con frialdad haciendo que ambas mujeres se tensaran y se sintieran incómodas ante su presencia

Con incomodidad Sophie se armó de valor para hablar – Ya eligió que vestido utilizara.

La joven que les daba la espalda una vez que la segunda mucama había hablado y respondido a la vez las miro de reojo – Aún no – contestó con indiferencia

— Ambos vestidos resaltan su belleza y... – Pero fue interrumpida abrupta-mente por la joven

— No he pedido la opinión de ninguna de las dos, no solamente es resaltar la belleza si no el poder que tienes a la vez – Término de decir

Las dos mujeres se sintieron peor que nunca ante la arrogancia que reflejaba la joven estuvieron tentadas a responder pero lo único que seguramente ganarían sería que las corrieran sin miramiento alguno, como podía tener dos personalidades a la vez, cuando estaba con Albert su comportamiento era dulce como cuando la conocieron por primera vez, incluso cuando estaba con Archie o Annie pero cuando no había nadie o estaba la tía abuela Elroy su comportamiento era déspota como el de la señorita Eliza y su hermano, cuanto darían por que las cosas fueran distintas pero ella había dejado muy en claro que ellas y el resto de los que trabajan allí no eran más que **servidumbre** que no podían tener una amistad con los de la alta sociedad como lo era ella.

La joven se giro para verlas y decirles – Acaso no dijeron que me ayudarían, muevan se que para eso se les paga.

Sophie trago duro para poder hablar sin tener que empeorar las cosas – Solo esperábamos sus indicaciones Señorita, no queríamos cometer un error ante usted.

— Bien, me incline por el vestido verde

— En ese caso nosotras nos aremos cargo del resto

No hubo respuesta por parte de la joven solo se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al tocador, cerro por un momento los ojos para poder recordar lo que el le había dicho.

Flash Bak

Dos personas se encontraban en la sala de estar. El se levantó y la tomo del mentón para decirle.

— No por el hecho de que no estuviste con nosotros todos estos años significa que te tienes que seguir comportando como hasta ahora lo has estado haciendo, como una chiquilla mal educada. – Ella solo lo miraba a los ojos – Nuestra familia siempre tiene que dejar en claro el lugar de los que no son como nosotros entiendes. – Solo asintió con la cabeza a lo que a el le molesto bastante. – siempre que te hable tienes que darme una respuesta – Dijo con voz severa

Ella se estremeció en su lugar e iba a hablar pero se de tubo antes de hacerlo ya que sabia que lo único que lograría era titubear así que dejó unos segundos para recuperar ese orgullo que el le había enseñado a manejar — Lo entiendo tío

Fin del Flash Bak

Soltó un suspiro ante eso ya que esa persona era un verdadero controlador y no quería problemas con el que era su familia y si su madre se comportaba igual que el ella tenia que hacer lo mismo después de todo era su familia.

/

Unas horas más tarde ya la familia Andrew y la familia de Ella se encontraban recibiendo a los invitados mientras que las dos personas principales estaban en los últimos arreglos.

Albert portaba un elegante traje color blanco resaltando sus facciones masculinas la camisa era de un azul rey casi a una tonalidad de color negro que hacia juego con sus ojos azules una corbata blanca a juego con el traje y sus zapatos del mismo tono, su cabello que antes era largo hasta sus hombros ahora se encontraba corto haciendo que su melena rubia se viera perfecto ante su personalidad pasible, se acercó a la puerta de la joven y tocó delicadamente esta tres veces hasta que vio como esta se abría lentamente y dejaba ver a dos mujeres haciendo una reverencia mostrando sus respetos ante las dos personas presentes, la joven se fue acercando hasta quedar frente a frente a Albert, que cuando la miro se quedó mudo ante la belleza de la joven, ella portaba el vestido verde con un juego de joyas de oro puro que consistía en un collar, dos hermosos pendientes y un anillo, el cabello perfectamente recogido dejando ver sus hermosas facciones como toda una belleza a punto de florecer.

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Albert e hizo una reverencia como todo un caballero esperando por la doncella a que acepte su invitación ante esto la joven imitó la reverencia.

— Te vez hermosa – dijo mirando la a los ojos y a su vez acariciándole su mejilla levante sonrojada

— Gracias – susurro ella avergonzada

Las mujeres que ayudaron a la joven a vestirse y arreglarse decidieron irse en cuanto Albert había ingresado a la habitación no querían ser inoportunas y prefirieron darles privacidad a los dos.

— Nos vamos ya – dijo girándose hacia la puerta y ofreciéndole su brazo, ella no respondió solo asintió y tomó su brazo para poder salir como una pareja muy pronto comprometidos y en poco tiempo felizmente casados.  
Recorrieron unos cuantos pasillos solitarios pero disfrutando de la compañía entre ambos, una vez que llegaron al inicio de las escaleras para comenzar su descenso se miraron a los ojos y son rieron mutuamente las luces y reflectores daban a ellos a la vez que la gente que se encontraba en el salón los miraban expectantes, comenzaron a descender las escaleras y mientras bajaban, pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas caían a su paso como una lluvia de rosas, ella lo volteo a ver asombrada a lo que el solo apretó con delicadeza la mano que sostenía con la suya. — Es hermoso – susurro solo para el a lo que solo le contestó con una sonrisa para ella solo para ella.

Cuando su descenso culminó todos comenzaron a aplaudir a la pareja, personas se acercaban a felicitarlos y desearles lo mejor.

El Salón estaba repleto de lo mejor, música clásica que consistía en un piano, violín y chelo, meseros que iban y venían con copas de vino blanco o champán algunos bocadillos y mesas redondas que las cubrían un impecable mantel blanco, sobre esta se encontraban floreros de camelias rojas y blancas alguno que otro tulipán amarillo, copas de las personas que se encontraban sentadas en las sillas que rodeaban las mesas, todo era perfecto ante la vista de todos.

Un joven de aproximadamente 21 años iba caminando rumbo a la entrada del gran salón donde se estaba llevando la fiesta de compromiso, su porte era maduro, su melena castaña la llevaba larga hasta el inicio de sus hombros como siempre la llevaba en su adolescencia, sus ojos azules que a estas alturas se mostraban inexpresivos y fríos como el hielo escondía una profunda tristeza y soledad de solo pensar a lo que se iba a enfrentar lo que sus ojos iban a ver en cuanto cruzara esa puerta tenia que aparentar indiferencia aunque por dentro era todo lo contrario, quería entrar gritando que se detuvieran, decir la verdad pero el único que saldría lastimado sería Albert y eso era lo último que quería hacer, si tan solo se hubiera detenido antes de que todo esto comenzará nadie saldría lastimado pero ya era demasiado tarde y no podía regresar al pasado y corregirlo solo le quedaba afrontarlo, soltó un suspiro para tratar de quitarse la tensión en sus hombros y volver a retomar el camino, traía un traje negro y su camisa de un color crema con el primer botón desabotonado dándole un toque rebelde pero sin perder esa característica elegante, los zapatos igual negros, si se detenía un momento y lo meditaba era como si en lugar de celebrar el compromiso de esas dos personas, se estuviera a punto de presentar ante su propio funeral.

Respiro hondo y entró se quedó maravillado por la decoración del lugar, su mirada se posó en un punto en específico y fue cuando vio a Albert y a Ella bajar de las escaleras ver como se miraban le produjo un malestar el lo más profundo de su ser, si fuera el él que bajara de esas escaleras junto a ella, si esas sonrisas y miradas se las estuviera dedicando a el, negó suavemente ante esa idea, quería convencerse a si mismo de que eso era lo mejor pero no podía ante esa idea.

Se acercó a ellos que le daban la espalda, podía notar como se reían con las personas que estaban hablando y decidido lo tocó levemente en el hombro para poder robar su atención, pudo escuchar un " **disculpen me** **un momento"** para que se girase y lo pudiera ver, le dedicó una sonrisa al instante en que supo de que se trataba de su persona.

— Llegaste, amigo – dijo atrayendo lo así el para darse un abrazo

La joven se volteo lentamente así los dos y cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron se quedó petrificada en su lugar, mientras el no pudo dejar de admirar la para solo poder pensar en un " **estas hermosa más de lo que recordaba la última vez que nos vimos."**


	6. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **AUNQUE ESTÉS CON EL**

Se separó del abrazo ahora un tanto incómodo por tener enfrente a las dos personas.

\- Felicidades Albert, Candy - de solo volver a decir su nombre sentía que la boca se le había secado como si hubiera pasado días en el desierto sin haber podido beber un poco de agua.

\- A mi y a Candy nos alegra tenerte aquí cierto querida - dijo para mirarla a los ojos

\- Así es mi amor - el se incómodo más de lo debido al haber escuchado esas palabras que no eran para el

\- Creí por un momento que no vendrías Terry - comentó Albert colocando una mano sobre su hombro

\- El teatro me mantiene bastante ocupado pero no podía faltar a este momento tan importante- mintió en gran parte porque lo que el hubiera preferido hacer era faltar pero quería jugarse su última carta, su última oportunidad antes de tirarlo todo por la borda como años atrás pero esta vez iba a ser diferente pues trataría de refugiarse en el teatro

Otras tres personas se iban ha cercando a ellos, se trataba de dos mujeres y un hombre que venían muy animadamente, la joven que iba a su derecha portaba un encantador vestido rojo escarlata ajustado a su cuerpo dejando ver sus perfectas curvas, su cabello le caía en cascada levemente rizado, portaba unos preciosos pendientes de diamante a juego con un collar sus labios levemente pintados de un rosa pálido, unos zapatos de tacón rojo, la otra joven como siempre su cabello corto hasta por el cuello de un color chocolate lo llevaba levemente recogido, portaba un vestido crema dejando apenas divisar sus perfectas curvas que se esmeraba en ocultar con unos zapatos de charol blancos y sus peculiares anteojos, por último el joven que portaba un excelente traje pulcra mente de un color crema todo a juego y una corbata de apenas una tonalidad grisácea.

\- Albert, Candy - apenas en un grito bastante peculiar en el

Los susodichos buscaron con la mirada la voz de Archie, mientras que Terry se giraba para poder los ver.  
Las chicas inmediatamente se acercaron a Candy para abrazarla y felicitarla dejando a los chicos en segundo plano, Archie abrazo a Albert felicitándolo al mismo tiempo.

\- Me alegra ver los chicos - mencionó Albert

\- A mi también y claro también a ti Terry creí que no vendrías - el pudo leer algo más que Archie no se atrevió a decir o por lo menos no en presencia de Albert interpretándolo como un **creí que no vendrías por lo que pasó entre Candy y tu hace tiempo.** (Refiriéndose a cuando Candy y Terry estaban juntos antes de que el terminará comprometiéndose con Susana.)

\- Pues ya vez aquí estoy acaso te molesta - dijo con tono burlón realmente ya no tenían diferencias y se podría decir que tenían una extraña amistad

\- Claro no soy yo el que lo diría - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Tal parece que las chicas se olvidaron de nuestra existencia - mencionó Albert con una pequeña carcajada a lo que Archie imitó y bueno Terry trato de hacerlo aunque como buen actor nadie se dio cuenta de su actuación

Las chicas los miraron y era como si ya no hubiera esa tensión que estaba cuando solo estaban los tres.  
Annie abrazo a Albert al igual que Patty, para después volver a tomar esa pequeña charla entre mujeres.

Albert vio desde una distancia prudente a George que le hacia señas para que tratasen un asunto que el bien sabía cual y no sería nada fácil. Asintió para confirma le de que lo había visto y que en un momento ya estaría con el para hablar con la tía abuela Elroy.

\- Si me disculpan en un momento regreso - Candy se dio cuenta y antes de comenzar su camino lo detuvo del brazo el se giro para verla.

\- A donde irás

\- Tengo que atender una cosa con la tía abuela Elroy

\- Voy contigo

\- Estoy seguro que Annie y Patty tienen muchas cosas más de las que hablar - la joven se sonrojo levemente aunque en realidad quería ir con el para no ver a Terry - No tardare, lo prometo - Candy asintió mientras que el se inclinó levemente para poder le dar un beso en sus labios, el contacto de sus labios fue dulce y delicado, se separó levemente le acuario la mejilla derecha con las llamas de sus dedos para volver a emprender su camino.

Archie los miro y se sintió feliz por ambos pero su mirada se posó en Terry que inmediatamente lo noto incómodo y tenso ante la escena y podía saberlo porque el se sintió igual cuando los veía a Candy y a el juntos, así que inmediatamente le preguntó.

\- Aún la amas Terry - le dijo en un susurro que solo el pudo escuchar no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se tornará rígido por unos segundos para volver a una posición indiferente, pero como buen actor se metió en el papel que había decidido actuar enfrente de todos los que preguntarán ese hecho.

\- Eso ya paso Archie - no pudo evitar que su voz sonara melancólica pero no lo suficiente para que lo notasen

Archie no muy convencido decidió no preguntar más solo para no incomodarlo.

\- Me entere que planeas casarte con Annie - dijo Terry para cambiar de tema y se olvidara de seguir preguntando cosas que ante todos ya había pasado cuando en realidad hace apenas unas semanas atrás acabo aunque el no se designaría no aún

\- Si así es, pediré su mano en dos semanas

\- En ese caso felicidades por ello

\- Gracias

Las chicas terminaron su platica entre risitas cómplices y en ese momento un vals comenzó a escucharse para invitar a la gente a bailar.

\- Si me disculpas Terry, chicas pero quisiera bailar esta pieza con Annie

Y así se fueron Archie y Annie al centro de la pista, Patty también fue sacada por un caballeroso hombre que ante las insistencias de Candy término aceptando y se fue con el tímidamente a la pista de baile pero justo cuando se percató que la persona que estaba frente a ella era Terry se arrepintió inmediatamente de a ver le insistido a Patty a que saliera a bailar.

Ese era el momento ahora o nunca, no sabía si Albert aún tardaría en regresar o que los chicos una vez que terminará la pieza les volverían a dar ese intimo momento que estaban teniendo, podía ver como ella quería buscar una excusa para alejarse de el así que era ahora o nunca.  
Le extendió una mano para que la cogiera pero ella lo veía incrédula ante su acción así que decidió ser más explícito.

\- Me concede rías este baile como el último - dijo su voz había sido clara y serena aunque el creyera que no fue así

Candy estaba tentada a rechazar la petición pero más no pudo hacerlo y acepto tomando su mano para que la guiase a la pista.

\- Ese vestido resalta tus hermosos ojos verdes - aunque Candy quiso no sonrojarse por ese comentario no pudo así que Terry sonrió satisfecho por la reacción de sus palabras y como el cuerpo de ella le contestaba - Estás segura de esto Candy. - volvió a decir colocando su mano en esa pequeña cintura y atrayendo la a su cuerpo mientras que ella colocaba una mano en su hombro y la que ambos tenían libre sostener la entre sí.

\- De que hablas Terry

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero

Candy lo miro a los ojos realmente por parte de ella no quería tocar ese tema, por ello se hacia la desentendida.

\- Realmente no quisiera hablar de ello Terry eso quedó atrás

\- Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil eso no decías hace poco tiempo

Candy se detuvo y lo miro con esa mirada déspota que comenzaba a ser parte de ella, ella ya no era la misma de hace años atrás cuando se encontró con su familia biológica desde ese momento ella dejo de ser la misma.

\- Eso fue un error que no cometeré de nuevo - dijo con la vos más fría que nunca se conoció en ella, Terry se quedó a no nado ante la reacción y la frialdad de ella pero lo paso de alto como si nunca lo hubiera escuchado tratando de fingir que ella solo actuaba para no lastimar más a Albert.

" **Un error** " así era como ella lo veía como un simple error, eso no podía ser, la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo nadie sospecharía que su objetivo era atraer la más hacia su persona que sintiera su cuerpo la necesidad de estar cerca de ella, pudo notar como el cuerpo de ella se estremeció ante esa simple acción sonrió para sus adentros pero lo que ella le dijo lo dejó con un muy mal sabor de boca.

\- No se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo lo nuestro se acabó, lo que hubo ya no existe es verdad te ame pero eso fue hace tiempo al que amo ahora es a Albert.

\- Lo dices en cerio si lo amaras como dices no hubiera pasado nada de lo que paso cuando estabas con el y aún más cuando ya le habías dicho que si querías ser su esposa

\- Estaba confundida cuando te volví a ver pero después me di cuenta de que no te amo. - dijo separándose de el esa ya no era una conversación amena el se vio tentado a gritar todo y Candy se pudo dar cuenta de eso- Acaso piensas decírselo, harás un escándalo por ello porque dejarme decirte que el único que saldrá perdiendo serás tu, yo puedo negarlo todo además tu que crees a quien le va a creer más a ti o a mi, no tienes pruebas de ello.

\- Realmente te desconozco - dijo soltando la sin más se dio la vuelta tenia que irse, tan siquiera para conservar un poco de su dignidad y orgullo no podía más, tampoco quería rogar por algo que ante los ojos de ella solo fue un "error"

Candy se quedó inmóvil y cuando lo vio alejarse de su persona tuvo esa necesidad de querer ir detrás de el, abrazarlo y porque no de besarlo pero antes de que cumpliera su cometido recordó una cosa ella ya no lo amaba quizás solo lo que sentía era deseo pero no era amor el ya no estaba en su corazón el que ahora era dueño de el era Albert era el al que amaba ahora es por ello que no quiso engañarlo más a el y a si misma es por eso que terminó con todo, en ese momento sintió una mano sobre su hombro se volteo para ver quien era. Cuanto tiempo había pasado entre ellos y su plática para que Albert ya estuviera de regreso.

\- Le sucedió algo a Terry

\- Se molesto - dijo pero pudo ver en Albert la duda del porque se molestaría Terry al menos que se molestara por que ellos se amaran y quisieran casarse antes de que Albert se siguiera formulando teorías que podían ser ciertas se apresuró a hablar - Porque vio a Susana aquí es por eso que se molesto

\- Ya veo quizas no fue buena idea a verla invitado no crees.

\- Pero Susana es mi amiga no podía hacer eso solo por complacer a alguien que rompió su compromiso con ella. - dijo en un tono serio

\- Bien no puedo decir nada al respecto pero no te pongas a la defensiva quieres. - comentó antes de que se pusieran a discutir por algo que ya no tenía importancia en ese momento o por lo menos no cuando era un día tan importante para ellos

\- Esta bien, sabes una cosa Te Amo Albert no lo olvides

\- Yo también te amo Candy

/

Terry estaba tan molesto por lo que sucedió hace apenas unos instantes en el salón junto a Candy que le era imposible pensar con racionalidad ante el asunto.  
Pero el problema era que no sabía si estaba molesto con sigo mismo o por la actitud que mostró Candy, estaba cansándose de lo mismo ser el él que termina sufriendo, el que termina arrastrándose a los pies de Candy, el también quería ser feliz, claro al lado de Candy porque para el ella era la dueña de su amor su Julieta, pero tampoco podía ser un egoísta si ella ya no lo amaba tenia que resignarse si ella era feliz el podía intentar ser lo también, aunque se planteara una y otra vez que tenía que sacar la de sus pensamientos de olvidarse de ella siempre llagaba a la misma conclusión ¿Cómo? Aunque estuviera con Albert no podía olvidarla los recuerdos de ellos dos felices se adentraban como cuchillas a su alma recordándole que la **Amara aunque este a lado de otro**.

Se llevó a los labios la copa que sostenía con recelo en su mano izquierda, podía sentir el licor de wisky quemar su garganta por la rapidez en que lo bebía llevaba buen rato pensando sus acciones, sus recuerdos tanto así que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas copas de wisky se había tomado en todo ese tiempo pero tampoco era como si le importara se podía decir que desde que recibió esa invitación del compromiso de ellos dos el alcohol se había trasformado en su más fiel compañía, sabia de antemano que eso solo lo hacia para olvidar no iba a perderse de nuevo en el alcohol, no iba a verse como un cobarde que se escondía tras una botella para perderse así mismo, ya no mas ahora se iba a meter más en proyectos para mantenerse ocupado. Sin embargo solo por hoy iba refugiarse en este solo para apaciguar el dolor de su alma herida, en ese momento pasaba un camarero con bastantes copas llenas y sin ímpetu lo llamó.

— Oye tu – habló con signos de que había tomado de más sin en cambio está aún lucido aunque para el camarero no fue así, sintió lástima algo que solo hizo que Terry enfureciera y chasqueara la lengua, se acerco a el y le arrebató otra copa, este iba a protestar diciéndole que no debía beber de esa manera pero ante la mirada austera de Terry prefirió callar pues viéndolo bien podía decir que era un hombre de buena posición social por el caro traje que portaba y no quería que el hombre hiciera un escándalo y que a el lo despidieran pues realmente necesitaba del trabajo para mantener a su familia así que optó por dejarlo he irse para seguir atendiendo a las demás personas.

Después de lo acontecido decidió irse a tomar un poco de aire fresco, así que optó por salir a alguna de las terrazas del gran salón, no tardo mucho en encontrar una cerca así que a paso rápido se acercó y cuando estuvo fuera el viento lo recibió con un aire helado que hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera aunque no le importó mucho pues eso le ayudó a que el alcohol que ya estaba recorriendo su cuerpo se disipara de golpe, soltó un suspiro y con ello todos sus pensamientos se despejaron y como si el viento le ayudase otra ráfaga de aire lo recibió llevándose al tiempo su mal humor y todo lo que lo atormentaba quitándole un peso a sus hombros de encima, se sintio más liberado y agradecía que ese lugar estuviera solo y alejado de todo el ruido de las personas, podía sentir una extraña sensación de paz recorrer le todo el cuerpo llevó su mirada hacia el cielo y pudo vislumbrar el cielo estrellado y acompañado de una hermosa luna que iluminaba todo el lugar dándole un toque de misterio y romance no pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios en definitiva tenía que dejar de leer historias románticas o de misterio aunque eso no iba a suceder porque su carrera como actor tenia que tratar con esos aspectos místicos si tan solo pudiera ser libre y comenzar de nuevo lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. **QUIERO QUE SEAS FELIZ CON LA PERSONA QUE HA ESCOGIDO TU CORAZÓN** pensó volviendo la mirada hacia enfrente realmente quería que Albert y Candy fueran felices no iba a ser egoísta pues si Candy se decide por el no negaría que sería el hombre más feliz pero si el amor de ellos era correspondido mutuamente les deseaba felicidad aunque muriera en el proceso, transcurrió el tiempo lentamente ante los ojos de el, se acercó hasta el límite de la terraza mirando hacia la nada y en ese preciso momento un sentimiento de melancolía lo atravesó repentinamente a quien quería engañar si solo se estaba lastimando así mismo como sobreviviría a no tenerla entre sus brazos, a no volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y sin pensarlo una lágrima traicionera resbaló de su ojo izquierdo como en aquella ocasión cuando la conoció en el barco ese mismo sentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo esa misma tristeza cuando el pensaba que todo había terminado era lo mismo que sentía en ese momento, iba a llevarse la copa a sus labios cuando de momento sintió que se la arrebataban de un solo jalón enojado creyendo que el culpable era el mesero de hace un momento se giro para enfrentarlo y decirle que no se metiera en asuntos que no le incumbían que era su vida y no necesitaba a un metiche más que se metiera en ella ya tenía suficiente con los reporteros y toda esa publicidad en comunicación siempre rondando tras de el pero cuando se giro se quedó petrificado al ver que no se trataba del mesero ni de alguien del sexo masculino si no de...


	7. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 **PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Acaso era una broma o realmente estaba tan ebrio que ya empezaba a alucinar. Podía sentir que el aire le hacia falta en sus pulmones, ¿Que tanto tiempo había estado reteniendo el aire?

No lo sabia pero eso no importaba en ese momento.

\- Acaso a visto a un fantasma - su voz fue como una melodía de los mismos ángeles, aunque quisiera responder no se atrevía era como si las palabras se hubieran esfumado en ese momento, tal parecía que le daba gracia el comportamiento de el porque sonreía, esa sonrisa hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, en definitiva había bebido de más y ahora su subconsciente le jugaba una broma de muy mal gusto sin pro-ponérselo sus facciones se endurecieron, eso no era divertido, en definitiva el alcohol lo estaba haciendo alucinar en un momento en el que el estaba herido.

Aunque se sintiera que el tiempo se había detenido ya había transcurrido cinco minutos, solo pudo ser consiente cuando de la nada le arrebataron la copa de entre sus manos, creyendo que todo era producto de su imaginación espero a escuchar el estallido de la copa al impactar se en el suelo, pero en lugar de eso no se escucho nada, trato de hacer el intento de parpadear varias veces y volvió su mirada de nuevo a esa persona, soltó un suspiro profundo y una ráfaga de aire helado chocó contra su cuerpo y solo eso basto para sentir de nuevo su cuerpo.

Se mordió la lengua en un intento de recuperar su racionalidad, la miro detenidamente en un intento de analizarla, la detalló dándose cuenta de sus facciones del rostro eran finas y delicadas, su piel clara, podía imaginar que seguramente era suave y aterciopelada, sus labios de un rojo pálido pero definibles a la seducción resaltaban su perfecto rostro, su cabello se-mi ondulado la hacían lucir bastante joven, como si tuviera entre 17-19 años, su cabello era de un rubio medio en una tonalidad de color miel, usaba un hermoso vestido azul rey haciendo resaltar no sólo sus ojos sino su belleza pues no iba a negar que era realmente hermosa, al mirarla a los ojos se quedó en una postura rígida pues por un instante al verla a los ojos vio el reflejo de Candy en ella pero al instante se dio cuenta que no era así, pues los ojos de ella eran de un azul rey como el mar y los de Candy eran de un color jade y su cabello era de un rubio dorado al mismo tiempo que era rizado y no ondulado, la siguió observando detallando la y al mismo tiempo dándose cuenta que ella no era Candy, pues la piel de ella era clara y la de Candy era bronceada, sus facciones de ella eran delicadas y suaves como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, tanto así que sentía que si se acercaba a ella y la tocaba esta desparecería ante sus ojos, en cambio las de Candy eran suaves pero al mismo tiempo duras y un tanto extrovertida, este ultimo pensamiento lo hizo sonreír esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella pero si lo pensaba bien ya no quedaba casi nada de aquella niña pecosa extrovertida que nunca seguía las reglas y siempre actuaba bajo sus emociones, ahora era una dama recata-ble y un tanto hipócrita.

Jamas se había puesto a comparar estas diferencias de lo que fue el pasado y lo que ahora es el presente en las cosas que Candy había cambiado y todo empezó desde que supo quien era su familia biológica desde ese memento ella dejo de ser la persona dulce para poder ser otra persona que en ocasiones le era imposible aceptar que se trataba de ella de la misma persona de la que era dueña su corazón.

Ella le sonrió a lo que sin pensarlo un leve sonrojo apareció en los pómulos de Terry.

— Usted no es el único que me confunde con ella  
Escuchar su voz fue una melodía para el en definitiva el alcohol le estaba haciendo mal, la última frase que dijo ella lo trajo en si como si hubiera recibido una bofetada. La miro tratando de disimular y con algo de dificultad al fin las palabras se habían dignado a volver a su voz.

— No se de quien me hablas – dijo con indiferencia

Ella volvió a sonreír – En ese caso déjeme aclararlo mejor – guardo un poco de silencio como si estuviera meditando las palabras que usaría — Usted por un momento me confundió con la señorita Candy

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el dolor que por un momento se había disipado volvía con más fuerza que antes pero no, no quería verse débil y mucho menos con una desconocida que si, que por unos instantes había confundido con Candy pero si lo veía bien esa mujer que estaba frente a el era en pocas palabras una de esas tantas mujeres que no tenían cerebro más que para ellas como el resto de las mujeres de sociedad que solo pensaban en si mismas en las ropas elegantes que tenían que usar, en las joyas que tenían que lucir, solo para ser muñecas de maniquí superficiales por fuera y tontas por dentro.

Trato de ignorarla dándole la espalda pero a ella no le importo en lo más mínimo y antes de poder reanudar su ida y poder lograrlo ella volvió a hablar – no debería ahogar sus penas en el alcohol – el se giro para verla y lo que vio de ella lo dejó impactado. Ella voltio la copa haciendo que el líquido cayera al suelo sin más volvió a decir ignorando si el se iba de ahí o la escuchaba – el alcohol en lugar de ayudar a querer olvidar lo único que hace es hacernos recordar lo que tanto uno quiere olvidar – era como si las palabras no sólo fueran para el sino también para ella como si hubiera vivido esa agonía de un dolor profundo pero dudo de que ella se hubiera ahogado en el alcohol como el lo estaba haciendo más bien era como si ella nunca se hubiera desahogado y el dolor a un estuviera presente en ella, la siguió contemplando mientras ella se giraba y ahora era ella quien le daba la espalda comenzó a acercarse cada vez más al límite del balcón levantó el rostro como si buscará algo del cielo y de ahí no volvió a escuchar una palabra más de ella y aunque fuera tonto y extraño quería volver a escuchar su voz pues en lo que ella habló para el su voz fue como un sedante para su dolor ese en el que su alma y corazón estaban heridos.

— Tienes razón el alcohol no ayuda a olvidar pero por lo menos te aleja de la realidad en la que vives – no supo porque dijo aquello solo fue consiente cuando término de decir la última palabra era como si las palabras se hubieran escapado sin ningún permiso por parte de el.

Ella no dijo nada ni siquiera le dio la cara solo mantenía su mirada en el cielo o en la nada se acercó un poco a ella tratando de ver lo que ella miraba solo los separaba un metro de distancia y aún así ella no lo miraba, pero pudo ver como si fuera un reflejo como una lágrima recorría su pálida mejilla, sintió un nudo en su garganta sin saber el porque, pero su cuerpo quería reaccionar en contra de su voluntad, su cuerpo quería abrazarla sentirla entre sus brazos y oler ese perfume que desprendía de ella que hasta ese instantes fue consiente de ese aroma a flores silvestres, pero antes de volver a cometer una imprudencia pudo controlar esos impulsos que salían sin ningún motivo de el.

Dudo por un instante en que si ella realmente había derramado esas lágrimas en las que el fue testigo en eso una ráfaga de aire volvió a hacerse presente haciendo que sus hermosos cabellos revolotear han y con ello una gota de agua chocara contra su mejilla de el, extrañado miro al cielo y este se encontraba despejado así que no, esa gota no provenía del cielo entonces involuntariamente se llevó una mano a su mejilla y al hacer contacto limpio la gota solo para llevársela después a los labios y comprobar su teoría, en efecto era una lágrima pues su sabor salado era inconfundible, en ese momento un recuerdo vino a su mente, ese en donde conoció por primera vez a Candy donde la vio, ahora que lo recuerda el también estaba mirando el cielo igual que ella mirando a la nada también lloraba, pero ahora no se trataba de Candy y el, no, se trataba de el y alguien más una desconocida como lo fueron Candy y el antes de conocerse, los papeles ahora estaban invertidos porque en ese entonces a Candy le tocó ser testigo de su dolor de esas lágrimas que sin querer habían salido y en este momento ahora el fue a quien le tocó ser testigo de esas lágrimas, que ironía era el destino para que se volviera a repetir ese momento con otra persona en otro lugar pero al fin de cuentas la misma escena y asi preguntas llegaron a el ¿Porque razón lloraba? ¿Porque ella se encontraba allí? esas y más preguntas comenzaban a inundar su mente, tanto se perdió en esos cuestionamientos que no fue consiente cuando ella se giro y dejó la copa en el borde del balcón a lo que después comenzó a alejarse de el lentamente, solo se dio cuenta cuando ella volvió a hablar.

— Fue un gusto conocerlo Terence Grandchester – el se giro al a ver escuchado su voz lejos de su persona percatándose de que ya no estaba en el balcón sino cerca de la puerta para salir de la terraza en la que se encontraban, ella se voltio al a ver dicho eso haciendo que ambas miradas se cruzaran le regalo una sonrisa y pudo ver en su mirada algo distinto, algo que no pudo saber cómo interpretarlo pero sintió esa mirada que reflejaba ella sinceridad como si esa fuera su verdadera mirada pero al mismo tiempo dolor solo fueron unos segundos para después de la nada su mirada se volviera fría y sin vida hizo una reverencia y se fue de allí como si de un fantasma se tratara pues desapareció de su vista así como apareció sin a verse percatado de ella.

Pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de algo como era que esa mujer lo conociera tanto se había perdido en querer descifrar su mirada que no se percató de que ella lo conocía no pudo evitar juntar su entrecejo ella lo conocía pero y el, el no sabía quién era o que era lo que quería de el y si era una de esas mujeres que eran sus fans, negó ante esa idea pues si así fuera ella se hubiera lanzado a el como una loca fanática cuando lo vio y ella hizo todo menos eso, ella le dijo que dejara el alcohol así como cuando Candy le dijo que dejara los cigarros, soltó una maldición al cielo acaso en todo momento iba a estar recordando a Candy que acaso iba a ser su sombra en cada paso que daba lejos de ella recordándole que siempre iba a estar allí recordándole que solo era de ella tan sumergido estaba en todo lo acontecido hace unos momentos que no se dio cuenta cuando lo estaban llamando.

— Terry, Terry, Terry – escucho como lo llamaban pero hizo caso omiso a los llamados de esa persona, su mente y pensamientos estaban en otra parte, tan concentrado estaba que cuando sintió que alguien lo tocaba para que le prestará atención no pudo reprimir su molestia al ver quien era aquella persona.

La mujer que estaba a su derecha tocando su hombro derecho prácticamente colgándose de el hizo que todo su dolor se esfumara para ser remplazado por una rabia de enojo, de todas las mujeres del mundo tenia que ser justamente ella de solo ver como le regalaba una sonrisa hipócrita hizo que su estómago se revolviera, pero a la mujer no le afectaba en lo más mínimo su actitud hacia ella era como si realmente no se diera cuenta de lo que le producía a su persona como definirlo en pocas palabras, a si asco eso era lo que sentía por ella. – Te estuve buscando cuando te vi en el salón pero te perdí de vista, hasta ahora que te encontré.

Pero el simplemente no respondió simplemente se mantuvo en silencio a lo que ella continuo hablando – Realmente creí que no vendrias por lo que pasó entre tu y Candy pero puedo ver que eso a ti ya no te importa. – concluyó apegándose más a su cuerpo de el insinuándose le, el hizo un gesto con sus labios y se soltó bruscamente del agarre de ella.

— Porque no vas a fastidiar a alguien más Eliza

— No tienes que enojarte conmigo Terry o es que acaso te duele que tu amada se case con otro que no seas tu – dijo con veneno las últimas palabras, el se sintió incómodo pero poco le importaba tal pareciera que su mente solo pensaba en una cosa ¿Quien era ella, esa mujer que hizo que su dolor fuera a pasible y a la que no le preguntó su nombre?

— No digas tonterías, soy feliz por los dos – mintió como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando se trataba de ese asustó

— Eso ni tu mimo puedes creer te lo – dijo segura de sus palabras Terry realmente ya estaba perdiendo su paciencia y su auto control ante ella y su arrogancia

— Realmente crees que tus palabras me duelen no eres más que una víbora ponzoñosa que no puede evitar soltar su veneno cada vez que puede solo para llamar la atención de uno – dijo con indiferencia, ocultando su dolor como el buen actor que era, pudo notar como la mirada de Eliza cambio radicalmente a una llena de furia y sin esperarlo, solo fue consiente como su mejilla ardía y el sonido de la mano de Eliza contra su mejilla.

— Eres un idiota – dijo dándole la espalda para alejarse de el con las manos hechas puños no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia por fin podía estar solo de nuevo y mucho más relajado que hace unos instantes cuando ella estaba ahí.

Pasado un tiempo más en ese lugar decidió que por fin era momento de volver a entrar al salón y así lo hizo en el centro de este se encontraban un sin fin de personas bailando otras en los alrededores charlando cómodamente en las mesas posó su mirada queriendo encontrar algo pero sin saber que realmente estaba buscando, negó con la cabeza a quien quería engañar si su mirada solo buscaba a alguien y ese alguien era a Candy, tan inmerso estaba que se perdió en si del tiempo a su alrededor hasta que sintió como alguien lo tomaba de los brazos por detrás como si quisieran esconderse de alguien y a el lo agarraban para usarlo como escondite, giro un poco la cabeza solo para ver una cabellera rubia pero no cualquier cabellera sino que este era de un color miel claro no supo en que momento fue o que tanto había transcurrido de tiempo pero había retenido el aire es sus pulmones hasta que estos le exigieron oxígeno y soltó una bocanada de aire y pudo notar como la mujer que lo agarraba estaba tan concentrada en otra cosa que no era el y por su acto hizo que se espantara ya que vio como brinco ante ese acto de el, pero aún así no lo miro estaba tan concentrada buscando a alguien que no se daba cuenta de su persona y sin saber el porqué carraspeo su garganta haciendo que la joven levantara su rostro y pudo ver en el la sorpresa reflejada en su mirada y como un sonrojo apenas perceptible teñía sus pálidas mejillas.

Ella lo soltó como si su agarre le quemara para que inmediatamente su rostro que reflejaba sorpresa se tornará neutra y el sonrojo desapareciera inmediatamente.

— Estás escondiendo te de alguien – dijo burlón y hasta el mismo se sorprendió por a verle dicho de esa manera como si fueran amigos cercanos pero ellos apenas si eran un par de extraños o por lo menos el se sentía así.

Ella se giro buscando con la mirada a alguien más y al no verlo se volvió para mirarlo a la cara.

— Disculpe mi osadía de hace un momento – dijo haciendo una reverencia iba a irse pero antes de eso volvió a hacer una inspección con la mirada solo para asegurarse de que la persona de la que se escondía no estuviera cerca de ella y podía seguir escabulléndose entre la multitud como lo había estado haciendo antes de toparse de nueva cuenta con el.

Terry se sintió molesto porque ella prácticamente había ignorado su pregunta pero el no era idiota y sabía que ella se estaba escondiendo de alguien la pregunta era de ¿Quien se escondía y porque? ¿A caso ella no era una invitada y los guardias de seguridad la buscaban para echar la? No eso era absurdo con solo verla podía asegurar que ella no era cualquier persona más bien era alguien importante, alguien de sociedad y no sólo por sus modales que mostraba sino por el hermoso vestido que portaba que estaba más que seguro que era de un diseñador famoso entonces ¿De quien se escondía realmente ella? La tomo de la muñeca cuando vio que ella iba a irse de nueva cuenta, pudo notar como ella se ponía rígida ante el tacto que el estaba ejerciendo entre los dos, se puso aún más rígida cuando su mirada encontró lo que tanto buscaba vio como ella quería soltarse de su agarre y entonces giro su cabeza un poco solo para ver lo que ella tanto miraba y lo que vio solo hizo aumentar su enojo y no era por las acciones de ella si no más bien era por a ver visto a ese hombre si es que se le podía llamar hombre y por el cual ella se escondía de el aunque no entendió que relación tenían ellos dos y el porque ella quería huir de el.

— Usted no es el único que me confundió con ella – dijo en un susurro para que el solamente escuchara y en ese entonces comprendió el porque huía de el.

— Te ah hecho algo – dijo volviendo su mirada a ella. Ella negó con la cabeza a lo que el se relajó sin ser consiente de ello.

— En ese caso te ayudaré a esconder te de el.

La tomo de la cintura y en ese instante una melodía se comenzó a escuchar a lo que el aprovechó para poder bailar con ella, al principio ambos se sintieron incómodos pero después comenzaron a relajarse mientras seguían bailando.

Cuando la canción estaba por concluir un hombre de traje negro con lentes obscuros se acercó a ellos pero más que nada a ella fue quien se acercó para decirle algo, ella se detuvo cuando miro a esa persona a lo que el hombre de acercó hasta ella y se acercó aún más a su oído y le dijo algo ya que su actitud de ella cambio radicalmente a uno más frío y frívolo que antes.

— Gracias por su ayuda de hace unos instantes. – dijo volviendo a hacer una reverencia para después alejarse de el pero esta vez acompañada de ese hombre que pudo deducir era su guardaespaldas, un suspiro escapo de sus labios de nuevo no le preguntó su nombre y ahora más que nunca quería saberlo pero tampoco quería obsesionarse con eso por que dudaba que se la volviera a encontrar de nuevo.

Todo lo demás transcurrió con tranquilidad y sin relevancias hasta que se marchó de allí para irse de inmediato al hotel en que se estaba hospedado y se fue directo a su habitación, estando allí se dejó caer en la cama y solo contempló el blanco techo de esa habitación recordando todo lo que había vivido ese día ya que desde ese momento trataría de olvidarse de Candy y comenzar de nuevo quizás no tanto en volver a amar porque dudaba mucho que alguien más fuera capaz de ser la dueña de su corazón pero en lo demás trataría de comenzar de nuevo. Y sin proponérselo unos ojo azules como el mar inundaron su mente solo para hacerle recordar lo que ella le había dicho **"El alcohol no te hace olvidar todo lo contrario te hacer recordar lo que tanto quieres olvidar** " el creyó que esa noche estaría perdido en el alcohol hasta más no poder pero no todo lo contrario estaba más que sobrio y nunca más volvería a querer retomar esa idea porque ella tenia razón en cada una de sus palabras sin ser consiente se quedó dormido mañana sería un nuevo día y algo muy dentro de el sabía que el encuentro que tuvo con esa mujer solo sería el comienzo de algo nuevo y quizás también algo bueno pero nada se sabe hasta que uno toma sus propias decisiones y caminos en la vida pero estaba seguro que la volvería a ver en un tiempo no muy lejano.


	8. CAPITULO 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **LA PROPUESTA**

Tan solo había transcurrido una semana del evento en la mansión de los Andrew relacionado con el compromiso de Candy y William  
Albert Andrew.

Todas las personas que trabajan al servicio de la casa Andrew y de la familia de Candy comenzaban a preparar los preparativos de la boda que se realizaría en un mes pero como ambos eran de familia de sociedad alta querían que las cosas salieran perfectas y más que nadie la familia de Candy no aceptaría algo simple como a ellos les hubiera gustado hacer.

En ese lapso Candy se había ido con su familia a Europa a Amsterdam pues quería al mejor diseñador para su vestido de bodas y ahí se encontraba un amigo de la familia que era el que se encargaba de confeccionar la mejor ropa de primera calidad y por lo tanto el mejor diseñador. No lo había pensado dos veces y se en capricho en que quería que el fuera el que diseñara y confeccionará su vestido de novia no quería a otro que no fuera el y ante eso la familia no se negó y fueron a cumplir el capricho de ella después de todo su familia era una de las más ricas e importantes de toda Europa y el lujo y vanidad estaba reflejada en la mayoría de los integrantes de la familia.

Mientras que Albert se encargaba de los negocios de la familia pues en el día de su boda no planeaba atender ningún asunto y mucho menos en su luna de miel, en ese lapso de "vacaciones" quería estar solo y exclusivamente para disfrutar de la compañía de Candy, la sola idea de que faltaba poco para la boda lo ponía nervioso, pues no creía que realmente todo esto fuera real, todo lo creía un sueño el de estar junto a la mujer que ama y que ella le correspondía sin embargo tenía miedo de despertar de el y ver que todo no era real.  
De solo pensarlo su cuerpo se estremecía ante esa idea pero prefería recordar las palabras de Ella "Se que ella te ama pero aún no se da cuenta esta aferrada al pasado y tú tienes miedo del presente" Ella siempre tenia palabras para el y saber que ella fue una de las personas que lo incitó a decir lo que había en su corazón y que en ese tiempo había preferido callar, pero ella no se lo permitiría, aunque se sentía realmente culpable ahora gracias a su felicidad a ella la había dejado en una encrucijada bastante peligrosa ya que ellos, trato de reprimir la melancolía que lo estaba comenzando a albergar y olvidar aquello aunque la ayudaría a escondidas de todos. Era una promesa aunque aun no sabia como pero lo aria.

/

Mientras tanto.

Dos días después de la fiesta de compromiso Terry había regresado inmediatamente a Broadway para olvidarse de todo, trato de no mirar hacia atrás porque si lo hacía sabia que iba a terminar sufriendo aún más de lo que ya estaba en aquellos momentos, muy pocas veces de su vida se permitía llorar y en ese lapso de los dos días se desahogo todo lo que su cuerpo y alma pudo sin perderse esta vez en alcohol, decidido a olvidar todo y comenzar de nuevo mirando el presente con la cara en alto, ocultando a todos su dolor que trataba de cicatrizar con el tiempo.

Después de cinco días de trabajo en el teatro ese día 15 de febrero de 1976 una visita inesperada esperaba a Terry en el pequeño departamento en el que vivía.

— Terrence Graham Grandchester – dijo una voz cansada y agobiada por la ya avanzada edad que tenía.

Terry al verla se sorprendió mucho pues nunca imagino que aquella mujer de avanzada edad estuviera frente a el.

— Señora Zeyna

— Quiero pedirte un favor hijo mío – volvió a decir la mujer mirando a hacia su dama de compañía que esta asintió era, una mujer de unos 49 años aproximadamente y en la única en la que podía confiar, la mujer le era fiel a la señora Zeyna y si era de arriesgar su vía por ella lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

— En que puedo ayudarla señora Zeyna.

— Es sobre mi nieta ella hablará con usted, vendrá a pedirle su ayuda y quiero que acepte lo que ella venga a decirle, así estaremos a mano y ni usted ni yo nos deberemos nada.

— Yo prometí hacer lo que usted me pidiera así le agradecía lo que hizo por mi cuando mi carrera se fue abajo si no fuera por usted y sus influencias yo no estaría aquí y mucho menos trabajando en el teatro. Pero que es lo que su nieta va a decirme. – pregunto con cierto tinte de curiosidad pues realmente le intrigaba lo que la mujer quería por la ayuda que ella le brindó en aquel tiempo, si tan solo no se hubiera deprimido y sumergido en el alcohol solo por olvidarla quizás no hubiera hecho todo lo que hizo aún así agradecía que la señora Zeyna confiara en el y lo ayudase a volver a retomar su camino en la actuación, era como un "Ángel caído del cielo" en aquellos momentos.

— Mi nieta, no hijo yo no tengo nietas mi hija aún es joven y no se a casado aún. – comenzó a decir la mujer haciendo que Terry se desconcertar a por un momento hasta que recordó la enfermedad de aquella mujer

— Mi señora vuelve en si muy pocas veces a la realidad, pero todo lo que tenga que saber lo sobra por la señorita la nieta de mi señora Zeyna. – comentó la mujer con la voz triste, realmente esperaba que el aceptara sino lo hacía la nieta de la señora Zeyna, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si rechazaba la propuesta que le plantearían, no iba a negar que sería una locura aquella "propuesta" pero era la única solución que tenían en tan poco tiempo y en el único en el confiaban hasta estos momentos

— Esta bien, no te preocupes

— Tenemos que irnos joven, aquí está todo lo que tiene que saber aunque la señorita lo explicara mejor, por favor acepte lo que ella tenga que decirle. – dijo entregándole un sobre a lo que solo lo tomo, cuando tuvo el sobre en sus manos la mujer las apretó con fuerza como dándole confianza, apoyo no supo identificar esa acción de la mujer, ella al contrario le regalo una sonrisa melancólica quizás como una "súplica" se alejo de el y vio como las mujeres se iban.

/

Por otra parte.

Una joven de no más de 19 años quien en algunos unos meses cumpliría 20 años se encontraba en el inmenso jardín donde veía a las personas cuidando las rosas y flores de aquel lugar, en un momento decidió ayudar así que con cuidado se acercó a una persona que estaba arreglando algunos rosales.

— Me permites ayudar – dijo inclinándose un poco y viendo a la persona que al escuchar su voz se sobresalto un poco ella le regalo una sonrisa haciendo que la otra persona se le tiñeran sus mejillas de un rosa apenas notable.

— No creo que sea lo correcto señorita – habló el hombre un tanto confundido y con miedo a que lo reprimieran por estar hablando con ella.

La joven hizo un pequeño puchero haciéndola ver adorable sin embargo su mirada triste de ella hizo que el hombre se sintiera mal por aquella reacción. Ella supo el porque no le permitió ayudarlo para tratar de calmarlo y que no se preocupara por su trabajo pues ella sabia que el tenia a su esposa a quien amaba y que estaba enferma de leucemia y necesitaba realmente el trabajo, el ya llevaba muchos años con ellos como jardinero y no quería que fuera despedido por su culpa.

— No te preocupes lo entiendo ...– iba a continuar hablando pero se percató que una mucama de la familia se acercaba a ellos, un escalofrío le recorrió la piel al sentir que alguien la observa va. Como si algo llamara su atención se giro hacia la residencia que estaba detrás de ella y allí lo vio, sabía que si no se alejaba lo suficientemente rápido metería en grandes problemas al señor y era lo que menos quería tal parecía que cada acción que ella quería hacer como buena con las personas que trabajaban allí terminaba mal y perjudicaba a las personas o eso era lo que ella creía porque realmente no era así.

La mujer llegó a a ellos y haciendo una inclinación de cabeza y al mismo tiempo una reverencia hacia su persona comenzó a decir.  
— Mi Lord quiere hablar con usted – la joven hizo un gesto de disconformidad al a ver visto a la mujer hacer tal reverencia realmente a ella le desagradaba que hicieran eso, sin más remedio lo paso por alto ya que no quería meter a alguien más en problemas.

— Lo entiendo – fue todo lo que se animo a decir sabia que la mujer no avanzaría si ella no decía algo más, aparte de que aún no se enderezaba ya que seguía inclinando la cabeza, todo aquel que trabajaba allí tenían prohibido mirarlos si ellos no se lo permitían así que sin más remedio decidió terminar de hablar – Me guía rías a donde está el por favor – aunque ella sabia en donde se encontraba no quería ir realmente sola hasta donde el se encontraba y también para que la mujer volviera a su posición anterior.

La mujer asintió y dejó de inclinar la cabeza para estar debidamente parada – Siga me por aquí mi Leidy – término de decir para comenzar a caminar, la joven miro el cielo para luego soltar un suspiro y comenzó a seguir la, la mujer entro a la residencia encaminándose por varios pasillos y mientras más caminaban la joven sentía sus piernas temblar siempre que hablaba con el no era para nada bueno y sabia que esa conversación iba a ser una de las peores conversaciones que hubiera tenido con el. Aunque ella ya sabia que era lo que quería el de ella y la sola idea hacia que la respiración se le fuera de los pulmones.  
La mujer bajo unos cuantos escalones que no eran muchos en si pero para la joven al verlos se le hicieron una eternidad, se paro frente a una puerta de color blanco a la que toco tres veces hasta que escucho un "adelante" en ese momento al escuchar tanto los toques como la voz de esa persona la atrajeron a la realidad haciendo que recordará que tenía que respirar y soltara el aire que inconsciente mente había retenido y espero hasta que la mujer abrió la puerta a la cual entro.

— Aquí está mi Lord – dijo haciendo una reverencia al dirigirse a el, se colocó a un lado de la puerta a lo que la joven sabia que tenía que pasar, la idea de darse la vuelta y salir de allí corriendo sin mirar atrás era tentadora pero sabia que de nada serviría. Así que con paso decidido entro a aquel despacho.

— Me ha mandado a llamar mi Lord. – dijo con la voz segura de si aunque por dentro se sentía insegura no podía exteriorizarlo ante la presencia de el, haciendo la reverencia ante su persona como siempre lo hacía cada vez que se dirigía a el, tal parecía que la había ignorado y sin ver a ninguna de ellas habló.

— Puedes irte – habló, ambas sabían que aquella respuesta era para la otra mujer a la que solo contestó.

— Si mi Lord. – retrocediendo sin levantar la mirada para cerrar la puerta dejando a los dos solos en aquel despacho.

En la habitación se podía notar una atmósfera realmente incómoda, la joven sabía que tenía que hablar y abogar por el hombre al que no quería perjudicar así que tomando la fuerza necesaria al mismo tiempo que valor para que las palabras salieran de sus labios se atrevió a decir.

— Se que nos vio al señor Mushin y a mi hablar en el jardín le pido que no lo despida por mi imprudencia.

— Realmente eres una vergüenza para esta familia.

La expresión de la joven al escuchar tales palabras de el le herían en lo más profundo de su ser sintió como sus ojos amenazaban con soltar lágrimas, no era la primera vez que el decía aquello incluso le decía peores cosas pero aún así no quitaban el hecho de que le doliera.

Tomando valor se atrevió a decir.

— Lo correrás

— Para que haría algo como eso, no pienso contratar a algún inútil solo por tus faltas y mucho menos enseñarle desde cero solo para que cometa errores, no perderé mi tiempo en ello.

Ante la frialdad de la respuesta de el, la joven solo sonrió por lo menos no lo correrían de alguna manera se sintió aliviada.

— Esa no es la única razón por la que te llame aquí – comenzó a decir sin despegar su mirada de la ventana, la joven solo lo miraba con tristeza mientras que el la volteo a mirar con desprecio en ese momento no pudo resistir aquella mirada a lo que solo la bajo ante la presencia de el. — No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión ni nada por el estilo, te lo ordeno como Lord que te cases con...

Más tarde de ese mismo día

La joven se encontraba ya en su respectiva habitación después de haber hablado como personas "civilizadas" y de la llegada de aquella mujer al despacho en donde se encontraban hablando con el sobre ese "asunto", había salido prácticamente corriendo hacia su habitación y no había querido salir de esta ni tan siquiera probar bocado ya que no quería encontrarse con aquellas mujeres según sus palabras de familia de sociedad aunque lo eran eso no quitaba el hecho en la posición económica en la que se encontraban que si no fuera por EL ya estarían pidiendo limosna en la calle, la sola idea de recordar lo que el le había dicho le provocó náuseas en el estómago, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de aquella mirada desolada que tenía la joven.

Se encerró en su habitación por tanto tiempo que a los pocos minutos de aquella ya tarde/noche pudo escuchar el motor del carro se asomo desde la ventana de su habitación sin abrirla solo para observar como los cinco se subían a aquella limusina y el mayordomo subía las maletas en la cajuela del carro, podía notar lo felices que se mostraban en aquellos momentos y a los pocos minutos mirar como la limusina se alejaba de la residencia "Se han ido sin mi" pensó la joven aún mirando como se alejaban cada vez más, aunque en esos momentos era lo mejor no podía soportar la idea de ir con ellos y tratar de poner en su rostro una sonrisa falsa e hipócrita solo para no molestar más a su padre o mejor dicho Lord.  
Soltó un suspiro y lentamente se retiró de la ventana, iba a comenzar a buscar su ropa para dormir pero los toques que escucho en la puerta de su habitación la hicieron temblar ante la idea de que fuera EL hasta donde recordaba esa persona se encontraba en Europa y regresaba un día antes de aquel compromiso que tenía la familia que hasta esos momentos no la involucraban a ella, con frialdad en su voz pregunto.

— Quien es?  
A los pocos segundo una mujer fue quien le contestó

— Soy yo mi Leidy, Atice  
La joven al otro lado de la habitación respiro más tranquila y fue hasta la puerta para poderla abrir.

— Que sucede Atice – dijo una vez que la puerta estaba abierta.

Atice era una mujer de unos 47 años, de estatura promedio tez morena y de unos simpáticos ojos grises, cabello quebradizo y muy corto, la que se encarga de que todo este en orden en la cocina y el aseo de la residencia, una mujer encantadora pero de carácter fuerte.

Noto como traía un carrito con comida ligera para merendar no consistía más que una taza de té y una rebanada de tarta lo que de inmediato aserto de que era el postre de esa tarde lo que comieron los demás, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante tal gesto que la señora tuvo con ella.

— En el desayuno y almuerzo apenas si probó bocado y en la tarde no bajo a comer nada así que le he traído esto para que al menos tenga algo en el estómago y para informarle de que el Lord y los demás se han ido y no regresaran hasta dos semanas antes del compromiso de la hija de la señora Zeynep– terminó de decir

— Gracias – comentaba por la merienda – Los vi cuando se subían a la limusina – dijo con indiferencia aunque la mujer no era tonta y sabía que estaba disfrazando aquella indiferencia que en realidad lo que sentía era tristeza aunque no sabía si el motivo era de que todos se hallan ido sin ella o por otra cosa pero para alejar aquella tristeza de ella aprovecharía para entregarle aquel sobre que sabía que la pondrían feliz ya que muy pocas veces podía verla y al no estar el Lord en casa podía ir sin que el se entera se

— Por cierto mi Leidy esto es para usted – decía la mujer entregándole una carta que al principio sorprendió a la joven pero después una sonrisa adornaba sus labios inmediatamente comenzó a leerla, podía hacerlo ya que aquella mujer era de confianza y con la única con la que se llevaba bien en esa residencia de América.

— Esto es de...


	9. CAPITULO 6

CAPITULO 6

Las facciones de la joven se su avisaron reflejando tranquilidad y felicidad al saber de quien era aquella carta, la mujer sonrió al ver las reacciones de la joven.

\- Yo no se si deba ir - dijo de un momento a otro haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera al instante y su mirada se llenará de dolor. Realmente no tenía porque fingir el dolor que sentía con ella.

\- Lord Takajiro no se enterara - comentó la mujer intuyendo que ella tenia miedo por si el Lord se enteraba que había visto a esa persona. - Yo me encargaré de que ningún sirviente de esta casa sepa que fue a verle.

La joven creía en las palabras de Atice sin embargo tampoco quería meterla en problemas, ella fue la primera en acercarse a su persona sin intenciones de obtener dinero o algo a cambio, solo su amistad, al principio dudo de ello ya que otras personas se habían acercado a ella diciendo lo mismo pero solo lo hacían para sacarle información y después informarse lo al Lord (su padre) ya que este las mandaba solo para mantener la bajo su control. Atice con el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en su confidente, ella siempre le decía "que a ella la quería como una hija, esa hija que jamás pudo tener y si era posible daría su vida por ella".

\- Pero si se pone como la última vez - dijo recordando como esa persona que aunque no la viera tan seguido la amaba con todo su ser, ese día fatídico se había puesto muy mal aquella persona y sólo porque ella se parecía tanto a su...  
Se había sentido muy mal por el estado de esa persona y Lord Takajiro (su padre) le había culpado del estado de aquella persona, diciéndole que su sola presencia hacía enfermar a cualquiera, no, no quería que eso sucediera de nuevo, esa era una de las razones del porqué se había alejado tanto de esa persona.

Atice con las yemas de sus dedos secó una lágrima que cayó de aquellos ojos de mirada triste que la joven expresaba en aquellos momentos.

\- No volverá a pasar, anda anima te que yo te estaré esperando aquí - dijo tratándole de dar ánimos, la había observado toda la tarde percatándose de sus cambios de ánimo que lo que menos quería era verla así de nuevo.

La joven con algo de duda asintió, permitiendo a Atice que entrara junto a ella a su recámara, la mujer así lo hizo junto al carrito de la pequeña y ligera cena, una vez ya adentro Atice tomó las manos de la joven para después decirle - Pero antes comeras algo de esta deliciosa tarta que hice especialmente para ti. - la joven solo asintió ante esa pequeña orden.

Decidió sentarse en un sillón que se encontraba en aquella habitación haciendo a la vez un pequeño ademán para que la mujer se sentará a su lado, una vez ya realizadas las acciones la joven comenzó a comer la tarta de manzana, Atice sonreía pues al ver la podía observar que ella ya estaba más relajada y tranquila comenzó a trenzar el cabello de la joven siempre le gustaba hacer ese tipo de acciones pequeñas para ella, era un perfecto cuadro de madre e hija. Siempre la trataba como una hija y más cuando no estaban a la vista del Lord o de las demás personas que trabajaban en la casa, cuando estos estaban Atice la trataba como su superior, pero en momentos como estos la joven se dejaba mimar por Atice.

Cuando volvió su mirada a la joven y la observaba como de gustaba la tarta con una sonrisa sincera hizo que se acordara de como la defendió de esas tres personas cuando llegaron por primera vez a la residencia principal de los Leevwen, cuando la trataron peor que a un "animal" solo por tener el tono de su piel morena, pero la joven que quería como una hija, la defendido aún sabiendo que eso la metería en problemas con el Lord (su padre) importando le poco que después la reprendiera.

FLASH BACK

Ese día Atice regresaba de su día libre a la residencia principal, cuando entró a la residencia, viendo que había invitados hizo el protocolo que siempre se debía que hacer en esos casos dejando sus cosas a un lado de ella hizo una reverencia mostrando respeto antes las personas que eran invitados sin embargo estos la miraron con asco no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía siempre era discriminada por su color de piel al ser diferente a los europeos que contaban con una piel blanca o en todo caso bronceada pero no morena o negra, dejando de lado sus sentimientos heridos decidió hablar y acabar con el ambiente tenso que se formó.

\- Sean bienvenidos a la residencia Leevwen. - mencionó con respeto.

Justo en ese momento el Lord ingresaba a la sala principal donde todos estaban, sintió su mirada en ella para luego dirigirse a la mujer que estaba allí.

\- Veo que ya regresaste, deja tus cosas en tu habitación y atiende a los huéspedes que se quedarán en tiempo indefinido.

\- Como usted deseé mi Lord, con su permiso me retiraré a dejar mis cosas a la habitación.

El Lord solo hizo un asentamiento de cabeza dándole el permiso para poder irse a su habitación, reverenciado una vez más se fue de allí, pero antes de alejarse de ellos pudo escuchar a la mujer decirle al Lord " **Porque tienes como criada a alguien como ella, es que acaso no te da asco su presencia** ". Atice quiso regresar sobre sus pasos y enfrentar a esa mujer pero inmediatamente se negó a hacerlo no quería ser despedida y dejar sola a su niña así que tragándose su coraje se fue a su habitación, no sin antes escuchar al Lord decirle a la mujer " **Sabe hacer su trabajo, y no me molesta en lo mínimo, no es más que una mucama más** ". Ese día no podía comenzar peor de lo que ya comenzaba a ser.

Una vez ya dejado sus pertenencias en su habitación se dispuso a hacer sus deberes como encargada del resto de las mucamas y como tal a encargarse del desayuno de ese día.

Tocando las puertas de la sala principal se adentro una vez más a ella realizando una reverencia -Con su permiso. - dijo haciendo que todas las miradas se pasarán en ella - El desayuno esta listo si gustan acompañarme.

\- Que preparaste Atice porque muero de hombre - mencionó una joven de entre los presentes, feliz.

\- Comporta te - dijo un muy enojado Lord ante la libertad de la joven al dirigirse de esa manera a alguien inferior a ellos

La joven al darse cuenta de su error enseño la lengua en forma inconsciente, como tratando de apaciguar las cosas y de no tomarle demasiada importancia a eso.

\- Se nota que a pesar de ya recibir buenos modales no dejas de ser la misma irrespetuosa de siempre - respondió otra de las jóvenes con notable burla

\- No se trata de eso, simplemente no le di importancia a lo que acaba de pasar, sin embargo me disculpó por mi falta de hace un momento. - contestó con simpleza tratando de ser educada.

Mientras la otra joven iba a responder con otra cosa pero antes de poder hacerlo sintió como su madre le apretaba el hombro con disimulo tratando de decir " **Tranquiliza te** **y comporta te** " a lo que decidió quedarse callada pero eso se las iba a cobrar tarde o temprano.

El Lord se levantó del sillón en el que descansaba a lo que Atice entendió de inmediato y solo llegó a pronunciar un " **Por favor seguirme** " y comenzar el camino al jardín botánico que se encontraba afuera todos los presentes a excepción de los que vivían allí se quedaron maravillados ante tal vista majestuosa que podían observar, comenzaron a acercarse a la mesa y en cada una de las sillas se podía observar a seis mucamas que se encontraban atrás de estas conforme se iban acercando para sentarse las mucamas reverenciando cuando ingresaron pidieron el consentimiento de Atice y del Lord para hacer su trabajo ante la afirmación de ambos, se enderezaron y ayudando a cada uno con la silla los ayudaban a poder sentarse para luego volver hacer una reverencia para comenzar a servir, todo era digno de una familia noble.

Sin embargo la mujer aria todo lo posible para que escoria como lo era Atice fuera despedida, con una sonrisa en el rostro pidió la autorización del Lord para poder hablar y ante su aprobación dijo.

\- Atice cierto - dijo con desagrado tratando de disimular ser amable claro que para Atice no pasó desapercibida esa acción.

\- Se le ofrece algo Señora - trato de decir con respeto

\- Como ya te dijo Lord Takajiro mis hijos y yo nos quedaremos de a partir de hoy así que espero seas eficiente en lo que haces, no tolerare una falta ni a mi ni a mis hijos entendiste, lo digo porque en ti recae la autorización del trabajo de las mucamas que trabajan aquí.

\- Comprendo Señora. - respondió con una reverencia sabiendo que eso solo era una advertencia y que no le pondría las cosas fáciles

\- Si no hay más podemos comenzar a desayunar. - dijo con voz clara el Lord de la casa

Y así todos comenzaron a desayunar Atice se escapó de allí dejando a las mucamas como encargadas en lo que ella regresaba. Entrando a la residencia con una bandeja en mano del desayuno, se dirigió a la planta de arriba para dirigirse a la habitación de la joven tocando y al escuchar un adelante se adentro a esta.

\- No bajaras a desayunar con el resto. - dijo acercándose a la pequeña mesa de té para depositar la bandeja y dejar el desayuno en esta.

\- No tiene caso bajar el me lo ha prohibido. - mencionó la joven que veía desde la ventana el hermoso jardín - Además no quiero soportar a esa mujer y sus hijos.

Atice le regalo una sonrisa a lo que ella correspondió.

\- Tuvisteis problemas con esa mujer o me equívoco - Atice abrió la boca sorprendida al haberse descubierto por ella, la joven soltó una carcajada que en lugar de molestarla solo hacia que se olvidará de su coraje, verla así de esa manera hacia que todo lo malo no valiera la pena, solo verla así le traía paz - La verdad no te culpó, los tres son capaces de desesperar a la persona más ciega y sorda del mundo. - Ante lo dicho por la joven Atice no pudo más que soltar una carcajada eso era verdad ella apenas había llegado y ya no podía aguantar los.

\- Te hizo algo - volvió a decir la joven haciendo que Atice lo meditara por un momento no podía decirle lo que pasó cuando ella había llegado no quería que se metiera en problemas así que optó por negarlo.

\- No me hizo nada mi niña, simplemente me desespero su prepotencia, pero no te preocupes y desayuna no me gustaría dejarte sola pero el Lord me ha encargado personalmente que atienda a los huéspedes.

\- Esta bien no te preocupes. - dijo para luego acercarse y darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla - Te extrañe todo el fin de semana - le susurro para luego darle otro beso en la mejilla Atice correspondió el gesto

\- Yo también te extrañe mi niña - se separó de ella para luego decirle - Tienes que desayunar todo lo que te traje - la joven solo asintió para sentarse y comenzar a desayunar.

Atice salió de la recámara no sin antes verla una vez más no le gustaba dejarla sola y mucho menos que comiera sola o mentir le pero tampoco podía hacer nada no quería involucrar la en ningún problema además por lo que había observado esa mujer era la pareja del Lord así que el aria y le creería todo lo que de esa boca ponzoñosa saliera y eso no era nada bueno, con un suspiro se fue de allí y colocando su mejor sonrisa se fue a atender.

Grave error ya que después de que regreso la mujer le había colocado el pie haciendo que la tetera de té que sostenía se derramara en la hija de la Señora que por su puesto se alteró y armando un escándalo la culpó llamándola **inepta** disculpándose y realizando mil reverencias trato de que no se entendiera más el alboroto.

\- Fue un accidente lo juro Señora

\- Ya la escuchaste fue un accidente - dijo con voz fuerte el Lord

\- Como puede decir eso Lord es que acaso no se da cuenta que esto pudo haber sucedido con alguien más importante o es que es eso, es porque no somos importantes que pasará esto por alto - comenzó a argumentar - Y tu no te quedes allí parada como estatua y trae algo para secar lo que provocas te o es que acaso eres una inepta que no hace bien su trabajo

\- Silencio - dijo ya enojado el Lord ante el escándalo provocado.

\- No se preocupe ya entendí que defenderá a esta criada en lugar de a mi que soy su pareja si es así no tiene caso que nos quedemos - dijo ofendida ante lo que estaba sucediendo

\- Los errores pueden pasar sin embargo Atice este es el primer y último error que cometes si vuelve a suceder algo así te sancionar e, bajo un castigo y si aún así vuelve a pasar algo como esto te irás, comprendes cierto - dijo mirándola a los ojos sabía que Lord Takajiro estaba advirtiendo la, trataría todo lo posible para que sucesos como estos no volvieran a pasar.

\- Entiendo mi Lord - volvió a reverenciar ante la presencia del Lord. Todos notaron como el se levantó y se fue del lugar junto a su sobrina y hermana, seguramente a atender asuntos importantes, quedando solo los tres junto a Atice, girándose para encarar a la mujer y sus hijos notando como la mujer sonreía ante lo que había hecho y al salir triunfadora ante los ojos del Lord se dedicó a arreglar el asunto con cuidado se inco postrándose a los pies de ellos que la miraban con genuina burla para poder limpiar el vestido de la joven. El ambiente se había hecho tenso.

\- No quiero que lo hagas con tus asquerosas manos negras, de a partir de ahora utilizaras guantes cuando se te ocurra tocar algo de nuestras cosas e incluso los cubiertos o la comida que nos servirás no quiero que sean contaminados por tus asquerosas manos compren diste cierto. - dijo con sorna la joven

Mordiendo se la lengua para controlar su hin potencia solo pudo decir.

\- Como usted ordene señorita

\- Larga te de aquí - volvió a decir la joven levantándose de la silla abruptamente, en el proceso le tiro encima el jugó y algo de comida, apretando los puños se levantó reverenciado una vez más se fue de allí pudo escuchar como los tres se reían de ella, como el hijo de la mujer decía **" Esa maldita negra es una insípida criada, será divertido deshacer se** **de ella ".** Una vez ya afuera de ese lugar solo pudo llevarse una mano a su boca para a callar sus sollozos.

No podía hacer nada ante eso, aguantaría todo lo que ellos se atrevieran a hacer para no preocupar ni meter en problemas a la única persona que amaba por ella aguantaría lo que fuera excepto alejarse de ella.

Decidida se cambió de ropa para estar presentable ante la joven y no sospechara nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Ya presentable se decidió ir a la habitación de la joven para recoger lo que le había traído de desayuno tocando la puerta de ella y al escuchar un adelante se adentro a la habitación con su mejor sonrisa, al entrar se descolocó un poco al ver a la joven con una maleta a punto de hacer.

\- Sucedió algo mi niña - dijo acercándose a ella la joven le sonrió pero supo de inmediato que era una sonrisa melancólica.

\- Nada fuera de lo normal Atice, el Lord a dicho que me quiere fuera por un tiempo, seguramente no quiere que me encuentre con esa mujer o sus hijos.

\- Por cuanto tiempo sera esta vez - dijo comenzando a ayudarla con la maleta.

\- No será por mucho quizás una semana y media. - se giró para mirarla y verla a los ojos, pero Atice se negó a verla

Por una parte se sentía aliviada ella nunca se enteraría de lo que ESA mujer había hecho.

\- Sucede algo Atice - dijo tomando sus manos con la suyas - No te preocupes será por poco tiempo, volveré antes de que te des cuenta.

Solo asintió a ello una vez ya realizadas las maletas le ayudó a colocarse una capa, saliendo de la recámara y al mirar ambos lados comenzaron a descender por las escaleras pero en el camino se encontraron con esas personas.

\- Mi Leidy - dijeron al unison los tres con una reverencia

Ella solo asintió para no ser descortés.

\- No sabíamos que estaba aquí, como no desayuno con nosotros - mencionó la mujer tratando de ser gentil para ganarse su confianza, a la joven no se le veía el rostro por la capucha de la capa pero sonrió con sorna al percatarse de las intenciones de ellos.

\- Mi Leidy se sentía mal es por eso que no los acompaño en el desayuno - contestó Atice que se encontraba atrás de ella situada a un lado. Los tres presentes la miraron con repulsión por a ver respondido ella esto tampoco paso desapercibido por la joven que levantando una mano para que Atice guardara silencio a lo que a los tres les pareció perfecto que ella también la reprendiera por su imprudencia.

\- Lo que Atice dijo es verdad no me siento bien, estarán por más tiempo o ya se irán de regreso a América. - los tres se sorprendieron ante lo que escuchaban de la joven

\- Mi Leidy, Lord Takajiro nos a permitido quedarnos por tiempo indefinido aquí en la residencia - dijo la mujer tratando de sonar lo más amable posible

\- Ya veo es una pena que no pueda quedarme pero tengo asuntos más importantes que requieren de mi presencia, si me disculpan tengo que irme. - aunque sonara prepotente la joven no se podía negar la educación y la clase con la que habló y su voz que era dulce pero al mismo tiempo fría y educada hacían a la joven exquisita en todos los sentidos, jamás habían visto su rostro siempre que venían de visita nunca se topaban con ella y si lo hacían siempre tenía una capa impidiéndoles ver su rostro aunque tenían antecedentes de que era hermosa, la curiosidad mató al gato y a ellos como les carcomía la curiosidad.

Retomando su camino y pasando a un lado de ellos que volvieron a reverenciar la solo para ganar su confianza a lo que la joven ni tan siquiera prestó atención.

Esa falta que Atice había cometido bajo los ojos de los tres que contestará por la joven no se quedaría así como así eso lo pagaría y muy caro.

Una vez que la joven se fue, por la tarde el hijo de la mujer, hizo que le trajera un sin fin de cosas para luego aventar se las en el suelo. **" Cada vez que estemos solos los tres o uno de mis hijos tienes que postrarte hincada hasta que te ordenamos algo entendí te "** .

Y así durante una semana y media le hicieron la vida imposible. Primero después de tres días la habían corrido de su habitación mandando la en la parte trasera del garaje donde se quedó con su **nueva y remodelada habitación digna de ella** o eso habían dicho argumentando que su habitación se utilizaría como guardarropa, después le habían quemado algo de su ropa diciendo que solo le hacían un favor ya que querían **desinfectar las pestes que podía ella traer** , día tras día le hacían cosas peores una de ellas que ocurrió en esa semana y media fue que de un momento a otro un día por la tarde mientras todos los que trabajaban en la residencia se encontraban comiendo el hijo de la Señora se adentro al comedor que tenían designado para comer, todas las miradas se posaron en el que como si nada avanzó hasta Atice tomó su plato para después colocarlo en el suelo para luego decir **" Tu no deberías comer en una mesa tu lugar de a partir de hoy será comer en el suelo como la lacra que eres "** Para luego soltar una carcajada y no se fue de allí hasta que ella término de comer en el suelo sin cubiertos solo con sus manos los demás aunque quisieran ayudarla tenían las manos atadas no podían ponerse al tu por tu con ellos que bien podían despedirlos y todos ellos necesitaban el trabajo, aunque también había personas que se alegraban por todo lo que la hacían pasar pues le tenían envidia de que ella fuera la más cercana a la hija del Lord y que ella fuera su confidente por culpa de ello ellas ya no recibían un pago extra por sacarle información a la joven y venderse la al Lord.

Atice aguantaba cada una de las acciones que hacían en contra de ella, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte eso no era nada comparado con todo lo que su niña había sufrido en su infancia en la que no pudo disfrutar como una niña a esa edad de solo pensarlo le daba la fuerza para aguantar lo que fuera si su niña no se dejó caer ella tampoco lo aria aunque siendo sinceras ella no le había contado mucho de su pasado y tampoco la presionaba sabía que eso ni un niño de cuatro años aguantaría lo que ella paso a esa edad por ella sacaba fuerzas aunque ya no las tuviera, además ese día ella por fin regresaba después de casi dos semanas con su mejor sonrisa a guardaría a su llegada.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y se podía ver como de una limusina comenzaba a llegar a la entrada principal de la residencia y se detenía justo frente a esta. El chofer salió de la limusina para abrirle la puerta del carro a la joven que como siempre portaba una capa, así ella descendió del carro los sirvientes se formaron en la entrada para esperar a la joven pasando entre ellos para dirigirse a la entrada y poder adentrarse a la residencia mientras iba pasando los sirvientes reverenciaban mostrando respeto a su superior  
así la joven se adentro a la residencia es su paso escucho risas y voces en la sala principal sabía que tenía que saludar pero la idea de dirigirse a su habitación era tan tentadora que lo iba a hacer pero en su trasladó había dado media vuelta y cinco pasos se vio interrumpida al ver a Lord Takajiro que se dirigía a ella de inmediato realizó el protocolo y reverencio a su persona el como siempre paso de largo y se adentro a la sala donde todos los demás se encontraban dejando las puertas abiertas indicándole que tenía que saludar y estar allí suspirando se dirijo a la sala captando las miradas de todos que al enfocar la los que se hospedaban allí se levantaron para reverenciar la y decir un **" Bienvenida sea Leidy** **"** ella por educación respondió a su reverencia.

\- Porque no se sienta y nos honra con su presencia. - habló la mujer que se encontraba a un lado de Lord Takajiro y de su hija.

\- No creo que eso sea conveniente Señora Rebeca, el viaje me ah cansado demasiado y quisiera descansar. - dijo educada mente podía notar como los tres se morían por ver más a ya de la capa que cubría su rostro le daba gracia sus intentos por siquiera ver más a ya de lo que la capa les permita ver.

\- Cansada pero si no haces nada más que viajar - contestó una joven con jactancia. La otra joven entre cerro los ojos al escucharla.

\- Bueno querida no podrías comprenderlo aún.

\- Que quieres decir con eso - se levantó como si de un resorte se tratara y al mismo tiempo como si eso la ofendiera

\- Si yo fuera tu me comportaría con educación querida antes de reaccionar así por algo tan simple - respondió como si nada la joven haciendo que la otra se desesperara por la contestación recibida.

\- Estas diciendo que yo no se comportarme - volvió a decir enfadada - Además a quien quieres impresionar ocultando tu rostro o es que acaso ya no tienes un bello rostro que ahora te a vergüenzas de ello - respondió contra atacando la triunfante

\- Tu misma te estas respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior, haces demasiado escándalo por algo sin importancia porque no recuperas la compostura, acaso no vez que tenemos huéspedes y pones en mal a la familia por tus arranques de auto control. Y sobre lo otro no tengo porque contestar te - dijo con indiferencia

\- Tu, como te... - las palabras no se concluyeron al escuchar la voz potente y fría del Lord al interrumpirla

\- Ella tiene razón comporta te quieres no avergüence es a la familia

\- Siento el espectáculo que se acaba de formar una disculpa por ello

\- No se preocupe mi Leidy las reacciones de ella ya no nos sorprende - habló Rebeca restándole importancia aunque eso quería aparentar ante ellos.

\- Si me disculpan iré a mis aposentos a descansar - dijo comenzando a retirarse los tres volvieron a reverenciar pero antes de salir se detuvo en la entrada - Acompaña me a mis aposentos Atice - para luego retomar su camino

\- Claro mi Leidy - contestó para luego seguirla los tres al ver que se iba con ella se tensaron por lo que ella podía decirle a la joven si se atrevía a abrir la boca las pagaría muy caro de eso estaban seguros.

Una vez ya en los aposentos de la joven, ella se retiró la capa para luego decir

\- Es divertido ver como se mueren por saber como es mi rostro - dijo con una sonrisa

\- Porque sigues con eso de la capa, mi niña - contestó tomando las maletas que se encontraban allí para comenzar a desempacar

\- Son órdenes de el, aunque en realidad no me molesta en lo más mínimo - contestó restándole importancia -Sucedió algo con ellos tres Atice - pregunto ya que pudo notar como ellos se pusieron rígidos cuando le pidió que la acompañará a sus aposentos, la miro y pudo notar como ella se ponía nerviosa algo había sucedido pero que.

\- No mi niña nada sucedió - trato de sonar lo más convincente que pudo

\- Estas segura de ello, no te hicieron nada cierto - dijo tomándola de las manos pero por más que trataba de mirarla a los ojos ella huía de su mirada, resignada al saber que ella no la miraría la soltó de las manos – Sabes que si te hicieron algo puedes decirme lo sin importar que – dijo dirigiéndose al balcón de su habitación

— No tienes porque preocuparte todo está bien si – se colocó a un lado de la joven para luego poner sus manos en los hombros de ella **"Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo aunque me parte el alma tenerte que mentir, pero es por tu bien no quiero meterte en problemas y mucho menos con el Lord"** pensó justo en ese momento ella respondió colocando su mano sobre la suya así permanecieron por unos minutos hasta que ella se volteo y fingiendo una sonrisa para tranquilizar la le dijo

— Por que no me preparas algún postre juro que en estos días no hice más que pensar en tus deliciosos postres y en ti.

Atice no pudo más que soltar una pequeña risa ante lo que había dicho la joven frente a ella.

— Te prepare tu postre favorito - mencionó con una sonrisa en los labios – enseguida regreso – dijo para luego salir de la habitación

Bajando las escaleras en su trayecto se topo con una de las empleadas que traía entre sus manos una charola sobre un juego de té de inmediato supo para quienes eran trató de no darle importancia, solo quería consentir a la joven con su postre y no preocuparse por ellos.  
Pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno lo piensa o lo planea, pasando por el pasillo una voz que venía desde la sala resonó en toda la habitación, que por supuesto se escucho gracias a que la mucama había dejado las puertas abiertas **" A donde crees que vas maldita mucama, no te hagas la que no escucha negra"** Entre cerrando los ojos se giró para comenzar a adentrarse a la sala.

— Sucede algo joven Niel.

— Tu deber es atender nos personalmente o me equívoco.

— No joven Niel no se equivoca – contestó educada mente

— Si es así entonces porque no nos atendistes tu y dejaste que esta lo hiciera acaso ese no es tu trabajo – dijo con arrogancia – Y tu larga te de aquí y deja nos con ella, – la mujer solo asintió y dejando el juego de té sobre la mesa se retiró de la habitación, mientras que los tres tomaron sus tasas para tomar el té ya servido

— Bueno lo que pasa es que mi Leidy me pidió algo e iba a traerse lo – contestó mirándolo a los ojos

— Quien te crees para mirar a mi hijo a los ojos maldita criada – dijo colocándose de pie y dejando su tasa sobre la mesa para acercarse a Atice, ella de inmediato bajo la mirada podía sentir como ella estaba frente suyo pero no se atrevía a levantar la mirada – Te estoy preguntando o es que te estas haciendo la sorda.

— Y..yo no soy ma..mas que una mucama en es..esta casa po...por favor déjeme hacer lo que mi Leidy me a pedido y después por...podre atenderlos como se debe– contesto con un tartamudeo en su voz y con un poco de miedo por lo que le pudiera hacer

— Me crees tan ingenua eso seguramente es una mentira para no atender nos tu no te irás de aquí hasta que me digas de que hablaste con ella, le dijiste algo de nosotros, contesta.

— No Señora no le dije nada de ustedes.

— No te burles de mi seguramente ya fuiste de chismosa y nos causas té – en ese momento Atice levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de la Señora Rebeca, grave error ya que en ese mismo instante la mano de Rebeca iba a estamparse en la mejilla de Atice por impulso ella cerro los ojos pero el golpe nunca llegó temerosa habría lentamente los ojos y podía ver como la mirada de Rebeca era de sorpresa, con miedo dirigió su visita hacia la mano de ella y podía ver como otra mano sujetaba la de Rebeca.

— Se puede saber porque razón iba a golpear a Atice – la voz de esa persona era tan fría que hacia temblar a cualquiera casi nunca la veía utilizar ese tipo de voz tan fría que podía helar a cualquiera.

Rebeca estupefacta por lo que veía, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa sus hijos tenían la misma expresión en sus rostros que ella nunca creyeron que los descubrirían una porque el Lord casi siempre se la pasaba en su despacho y siempre se la pasaba con ellos ya en la tarde noche en cambio la hija del Lord nunca estaba presente con ellos siempre se la pasaba en su habitación cuando visitaban al Lord y justo hoy que regreso los había ignorado.

— Es que acoso no escucho lo que le dije o es que la sorda es otra – volvió a decir apretando su agarre en la muñeca de Rebeca

Con un gesto de dolor apenas perceptible trato de jalar su muñeca pero al ver que la tenía afianzada de tal manera que no escapara se vio temerosa ante la reacción de ella.

— Buen...bueno lo que pasa es que ella fue una mala educada con nosotros pero más con mi hijo, mi Leidy debió ver como nos contesto y la forma en lo que lo hizo – dijo tratando de ser convincente

Soltándose del agarre y sin inmutarse creyendo que ella le había creído y que le permitiría reprender la volvió a levantar su mano pero antes de tocarla el sonido de una cachetada se escucho en todo el lugar, haciendo que los hijos de Rebeca se levantaran como si de un resorte se tratara y estupefactos se quedaron en su lugar sin poder creer lo que habían presenciado.

Rebeca se encontraba en el suelo y con una mano en su mejilla jamás imagino que ella hiciera algo como eso

— Como te atreves a golpear a mi madre y todo por una criada – comenzó a decir acercándose a la joven con claras intenciones de golpearla, tomando la del brazo la jalo hacia ella y con la otra mano levantando la pensó en regresar le la bofetada que le había dado a su madre pero el golpe jamás llegó ya que la joven de un movimiento brusco se soltó del agarre y sin pensarlo la que recibió la bofetada fue la hija de Rebeca haciendo que madre e hija estuvieran en el suelo.

— Me atrevo por todo lo que ustedes le hicieron – con una sonrisa burlesca que las dos mujeres podían notar gracias a que aun estaban en el suelo ya que ella aún portaba la capa impidiéndoles ver por completo su rostro, al escucharla los tres la miraron con sorpresa pensando de inmediato que Atice realmente le había dicho todo lo que le hicieron – Oh! No pongan esa cara Atice no me dijo nada realmente tuve que averiguarlo por mi misma estoy segura que ella no me lo hubiera dicho aún que la amenazara. – les contestó al a ver visto su rostro en su voz se podía notar el descontento y la frialdad con la que hablaba

— Us...usted como fue.. – no pudo terminar de formular sus palabras al ser interrumpido por ella.

— Que como me entere bueno – llevándose una mano a su mentón como aparentando recordarlo prosiguió a responderle – Cualquiera que reciba dinero a cambio de información es capaz de hacer lo que sea al igual que ustedes. Eso responde a su pregunta joven Niel

— Nosostros

— Silencio! – grito alzando la voz – Oh! Ustedes ahora me darán un sin fin de justificaciones a lo que han hecho  
Quien se cree usted – dijo mirando a Rebeca – para correr la de su habitación y tu – ahora mirando a la hija de Rebeca – Para quemarle su ropa ah también usted joven Niel en ordenarle en que lugar puede comer.  
No se olviden que ustedes no están más que aquí porque los Andrew no pagaron sus deudas y ahora si no fuera porque es la pareja de Lord Takajiro ustedes estarían pidiendo limosna en las calles porque por sus deudas lo perdieron todo quedando en la calle. Así que no lo olviden que ustedes están aquí como lacras y limosneros

Los tres se quedaron perplejos a la que escuchaban no sólo estaban siendo humillados si no también estaban siendo denigra dos en todos los aspectos. Levantándose ambas del suelo trataron de formar una idea a todo lo que estaba pasando y tratar de ser convincentes para que no perdieran todo lo que estaban ganando hasta ahora pero simplemente ante las pruebas que seguramente la joven tenía estaban perdidos.

— Se puede saber porque tanto escándalo hasta el despacho se escucha todo – la voz resonó en todo el lugar que todos los presentes se tensaron – Y ustedes dos por que razón estaban en el suelo y que les paso en sus mejillas – ambas mujeres se miraron entre sí al escucharlo.

Esto no podía ser peor pensaron todos al instante. Sin en cambio Rebeca en ese preciso momento vio su oportunidad, si podía inventarle una mentira antes de que su hija le digiera toda la verdad podía ganar una oportunidad a su favor.

— Mi Lord lo que pasa es... – pero la oración que iba a decir Rebeca fue interrumpida por la voz de la joven

— No tiene caso dar una explicación si ya escucho de lo que estábamos discutiendo – habló adelantándose a las intenciones de Rebeca

— Lo que pasa es que esta nos golpeo – contestó al mismo tiempo que la hija de Rebeca y por supuesto señalando a la joven que estaba a un lado suyo

El Lord al escuchar lo último se acercó a la joven girando la hacia el bruscamente olvidándose de lo que había dicho anteriormente la joven, al tomarle del brazo bruscamente hizo que la capa cayera y por fin revelara su rostro haciendo que los tres se quedarán asombrados

— Y lo volvería a hacer Eliza – dijo al instante en que la capa caía, ante eso el Lord volvió a apretar su agarre y aunque le doliera a la joven no iba a permitirse verse vulnerable ante ellos, de un momento de descuido del Lord se soltó del agarre con brusquedad sorprendiendo al Lord ante eso y girándose para mirarlos intuyendo lo que seguramente pensaron al verla les dijo – No me confundan con ella, es evidente que ambas no nos parecemos en nada.

— Tu como te atrevistes a hacer algo así – volvió a resonar la voz del Lord

— Ya lo dije anteriormente, y se perfectamente que escucho gran parte de lo que estábamos discutiendo, pero si quiere fingir y creerle en las palabras y mentiras de estos tres no me sorprendería en lo más mínimo que así lo hiciera – dijo mirándolo a los ojos algo que muy pocas veces se atrevía a hacer.

Atice no sabía que hacer era de esto por lo que no le había dicho una palabra a la joven sabía que si intervenía no ganaría nada solo lo empeoraría pero si las cosas se salían de control no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño. Aguantando sus ganas de no decir algo lo único que pudo hacer fue orar en silencio para que esto no fuera peor.

— Fíjate en como me hablas que no se te olvide quien soy en esta casa y que tu... – pero las voz fría y sin una pizca de miedo de la joven lo interrumpió

— Quiere discutirlo y armar un show frente a ellos – dijo señalando a los presentes en esa habitación – Ambos sabemos que no nos conviene decir verdades que solo usted y yo sabemos, los dos saldríamos perdiendo pero quien perdería más aquí – continuó hablando con supremacía – Prefiere que hablemos en su despacho o en frente de todos – terminó de decir aún manteniendo la mirada en la de el, sabía a la perfección que ella no estaba jugando y que lo estaba retando

Girándose para salir de la habitación comenzó el trayecto al despacho, la joven al saber lo que el haría comenzó a seguirlo desde atrás, mientras los demás se quedaron asombrados por lo que hace poco había sucedió, Atice quería detener a la joven pero antes de que siguiera al Lord le dedicó una mirada en la que pudo entender como un " **Es mejor que no te metas en esto** " a lo que prefirió obedecer esa silenciosa orden y continuar orando sabía que era tonto pero era lo único que podía hacer, mientras los tres se miraban entre sí tratando de asimilar todo lo que había sucedió a su alrededor y si se echaban a perder todos sus planes esto simplemente no podía ser.

Una vez que ambos entraron al despacho y este se cerró dejando a los dos a solas, en donde los tres se habían propuesto seguirlos y escuchar de lo que iban hablar pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, después de más de media hora las puertas se comenzaban a abrir haciendo que los tres se separaran de la puerta antes de ser descubiertos miraron como salía el Lord con una cara de pocos amigos intuyendo de inmediatos que no solo estaba enojado sino que también estaba conteniendo sus ganas de desquitar su frustración con cualquiera, a las espaldas del Lord se escucho como la joven decía " **No se olvide que tenemos un trato Lord Takajiro** " para luego ver como este entre cerraba los ojos para luego observar como asentía a la fuerza, conteniendo su furia apretó sus manos en puños hasta que sus nudillos se en blanquecieron de un momento a otro escucharon como azotaba las puertas haciendo que estas vibraran por la fuerza ejercida, temerosos los miraron

— Lo que hicieron no lo voy a pasar por alto, no por ser mi pajera – dijo mirando a Rebeca – Te da la libertad de hacer lo que quieras sin antes consultar melo, ni a ustedes dos, así que decidan o se van por las buenas sin quejas o... – antes de seguir hablando la voz de Rebeca lo interrumpió

— Nos estas corriendo y todo por una criada – grito históricamente ante lo que había escuchado, esto no podía ser no podía perder todo por algo así y antes de que volviera a refutar el Lord volvió a decir

— Calla te y no me vuelvas a interrumpir de nuevo – su voz fría hizo que todos temblará en sus lugares jamás lo habían escuchado hablar de esa manera a lo que de inmediato entendieron que no era bueno hacerlo enojar más de lo que ya estaba – Como decía se van de aquí sin quejas a una mención para ustedes o simplemente se van así como llegaron aquí sin nada – esto último lo dijo entre dientes

Los tres se quedaron asombrados ante lo que escuchaban no podían creerlo, Eliza miro a su madre y sabía que iba a decir algo que por supuesto no era nada bueno y antes de que cometiera tal imprudencia se atrevió a hablar.

— Aceptamos tal condición Lord Takajiro, y lamentamos todo esto – dijo conteniendo su furia a la vez que baja la cabeza para reverenciar lo, su madre se quedó sorprendida ante tal acto de su hija sabiendo que lo hizo al saber que ella iba a refutar tal decisión y de a ver lo hecho solo haría que perdieran más de lo que ya estaban perdiendo en esos instantes, pensando ya con la cabeza fría sabía que tenía tiempo para volver a ganarse la confianza del Lord además tenía algo a su favor el amor que el tenía por ella, pero también tenía que ganarse a la hija no podía permitirse tenerla de enemiga no a ella.

— Y tu recoge tus cosas – al escuchar lo que le decía a Atice se alegraron al instante – Y vuelve las a poner en tu habitación – pero la felicidad les duro poco – No quiero que vuelvas a callarte algo así yo soy el último que decide algo entendiste

— Si mi Lord

Una vez ya aclarado todo el se fue a su habitación inmediatamente a lo que los tres le siguieron no podían hacer un escándalo más así que por el momento no se meterían con Atice al menos que lo perdieran todo y eso no lo permitirían.

Atice en ese momento se adentro al despacho lo que habían sido minutos para ella fueron horas y lo que vio la destrozó la joven estaba en el suelo y cuando ella entró levanto su mirada, podía notar como su mejilla estaba enrojecida se llevó ambas manos a su boca para acallar un grito la joven se levantó y fue hasta ella **" Te quedaras, esta decidido "** tomándola de la mejilla para limpiar sus lágrimas continuó hablando " **No quiero que algo así vuelva a pasar y sin importar que me lo tienes que decir entendiste, se que querías evitar algo así aún así no debiste callarte** " Atice solo asintió a lo que la joven dijo, a la vez que se sentía avergonzada por todo.

Una vez ya aclarado todo salieron del despacho para dirigirse a su habitación y en el camino se encontraron con los tres.

— Mi Leidy perdone nos por lo de hace un rato – habló Niel sorprendiendo tanto a su madre como a su hermana

— A mi no es a la que le deben pedir perdón si no a otra persona – habló con indiferencia y mirando a la vez a Atice

Eso por supuesto no lo harían ni en un millón de años no se rebajarían por una simple criada

— Disculpa nos – fue todo lo que dijo Niel haciendo que las dos mujeres se tragaran su frustración al ser rebajados de esa manera pero también entendían no podían tenerla de enemiga

Atice solo asintió ante las palabras de el no quería formar más un ambiente tenso a lo que después se fueron todos a sus habitaciones correspondientes

De a partir de ese día las cosas cambiaron la joven se presentaba a comer junto a ellos sin su capa solo para vigilar los, a lo que los tres trataron de acercarse a ella sin en cambio ella no les prestaba demasiada atención o simplemente los ignoraba pero jamás se rendirían serían pacientes tarde o temprano se presentaría una oportunidad a su favor y ese tiempo estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaban

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Atice sintió unas manos cálidas que limpiaban sus lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas, que hasta ese momento se percató que estaba llorando

— Deja de recordar eso, si volviera a pasar algo así lo haría de nuevo – dijo mirándola a los ojos, pero Atice negó y tomando las manos de la joven para luego con una mano le acariciaba una mejilla negando con la cabeza le dijo

— Eso no es nada con lo que tu viviste – cuando la joven la escucho su cuerpo se tenso – Eso apenas si fue una caricia comparado a lo que tu pasaste – la joven de inmediato se alejo de ella abrupta-mente como si su contacto la quemara Atice trato de acercarse pero la joven no se lo permitía – Se que no te gusta hablar de eso pero si me dejaras

— **CALLA TE!** – Atice se paralizó al escucharla gritar sabía que estaba tocando una fibra dolorosa de la joven pero aún así – Eso es pasado no quiero que lo vuelvas a decir – trato de tranquilizarse sabía que Atice tenía las mejores intenciones en ayudarla pero ella había a prendido a sobrellevar lo sola, no quería que alguien se enterara de lo que realmente había pasado, era su dolor su castigo no podía permitir que alguien llevará eso sobre sus hombros algo que solamente a ella le correspondía llevar nadie mas podía con eso era su castigo y solo de ella.

Atice no quería que las cosas se tornaran peligrosas a lo que prefirió darle su espacio como siempre lo hacía

— Sabes que yo siempre estaré allí para ti verdad – dijo tentando el ambiente entre las dos y acercándose a ella cuidadosamente para darle un abrazo que ella tímidamente aceptó, " **No** **podía preocupar así a la única persona que aún estaba a su lado** " pensó la joven de inmediato

El abrazo solo duro unos cuantos minutos hasta que la joven lo deshizo poniendo su mejor sonrisa le dijo

— Por que no olvidamos eso y me ayudas mejor a elegir que ponerme – Atice sonrió era mejor dejar eso aún lado aún había tiempo para ello

— Te vez hermosa con lo que traes puesto no necesitas cambiarte

— Si es así es mejor salir ya, no quiero hacer la esperar

Así ambas con cuidado salieron de la mansión en la que se encontraban, la mansión de América, para por fin reunirse con aquella persona

Después de una media hora que estuvieron caminando hasta llegar al otro lado de la mansión, teniendo que pasar por un pequeño bosque por fin llegaron a su destino  
Con cuidado entraron a la mansión que era más pequeña comparado en la que estaban ellos, adentrándose más se dirigieron de inmediato a una habitación en particular.

Tocaba la puerta tres veces y pronunciar un **" Se puede pasar "** para luego observar como la puerta se habría lentamente y una voz se escuchaba decir

— Al fin llegas hija mía

Para luego pasar a la habitación y ambas miradas azuladas se encontraban entre sí


	10. CAPITULO 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Cuando ambas mujeres se encontraron la mayor le hizo un ademán a la joven para que se acercara a ella.

\- No cabe duda que eres el vivo reflejo de tu madre - comenzó a decir la mujer mayor provocando que la joven se sintiera incomoda por un breve momento - Pero no pongas esa cara no lo dije para hacerte sentir mal - continuó hablando al percatarse que la joven se había incomodado

\- Es solo que.. - negando con la cabeza continuó - Es extraño cuando lo dices tú, no me odias cierto - la mujer hizo un ademán a las otras dos mujeres presentes para que las dejaran solas, una las miraba con tristeza mientras Atice las miraba sin entender nada del por que su niña le pedía disculpas a aquella mujer, a los pocos segundos ambas mujeres se retiraron, mientras a la joven gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, lágrimas que la mujer limpio - No me odias verdad - volvió a decir entrecortada mente temiendo a su respuesta

\- No - fue todo lo que ella se atrevió a decir

La joven se hinco frente a ella para susurrarle

\- Perdonadme por favor, solo perdonadme - la mujer solo acarició su cabello con suavidad para tratar de calmarla

\- Se lo que el quiere hacer contigo - la joven al escucharla su cuerpo de inmediato se tenso

\- Co...como lo sabes - pregunto atreviéndose a mirarla a los ojos

\- Tengo mis métodos para seguir informada en todo lo que sucede - dijo no dándole demasiada importancia, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla con ternura - No volveré a cometer el mismo error que cometí con tu madre - dijo con frialdad pero sin quitar aquella mirada dulce que le dedicaba a la joven

\- Error? de que habla - pregunto sin entenderla

\- Aun no puedo decírtelo, no hasta ponerte a salvo de el - volvió a decir con seriedad

\- No lo entiendo - dijo juntando su entrecejo, la mujer solo le dedicó una sonrisa

\- Eres lo único que me queda de mi hija - su voz comenzó a des garrarse haciendo que lágrimas comenzarán a salir sin su permiso, el dolor aún estaba en ella no pudo proteger a su hija y se puso una venda en los ojos para no ver lo que realmente estaba pasando y todo por limpiar un apellido y por lo cual condenó a su única hija, lo único que provocó fue matar a su hija lentamente, sabía que ella no se dejaba vencer por su única hija aquella joven que estaba frente a ella, ese ser que era inocente de todo eso y al mismo tiempo la única que terminó pagando las consecuencias, si a ella podía salvarla quizás cuando llegará su hora podía mirar a su hija a los ojos y decirle que la dejó en buenas manos y que ahora era feliz, fuera de ese dolor que la hundía día a día, ese dolor y sufrimiento que ella debería pagar y no su nieta.

\- No quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces es por eso que te propongo un trato - la joven la miro a los ojos sin comprenderla realmente

\- Mi Lady no entiendo sus intenciones a donde quiere llegar con eso

\- Aun no te eh dicho de que trata todo esto, pero dejarme decirte que todo esto es por tu bien

Ambas permanecieron en silencio, una tratando de averiguar cuál era ese trato de que hablaba la mujer mayor, mientras que la mayor trataba de analizar una manera de plantearle sus intenciones a la más joven y de que ella aceptara a su vez,

\- Mi niña no comprendo porque cancelas tes tu compromiso con el, si hubieras seguido con eso lo que el te esta obligando que hagas jamás hubiera sucedido - la joven se tensó al escucharla hablar sobre ello

Separándose de la mujer se levantó para alejarse lo suficiente cerrando los ojos se armó de valor para responder

\- Ambos hubiéramos sido infelices.

\- Pero tu lo amas. - replicó la mayor observando cada una de las reacciones de la joven

\- Quizás en su momento lo ame pero mi amor por el no era de esa manera al que se le ama a un hombre, por eso decidí dejar todo para verlo feliz realmente, no quería atarlo a mi lado por un compromiso arreglado o solo para salvarme a mi misma cuando el ya me a salvado más de una vez - esto último lastimó a ambas y una lágrima traicionera escapo de aquellos ojos de un azul tan intenso amenazando a una tormenta de dolor.

\- Si te propusiera la única alternativa que tienes en estos momentos para no hacer lo que el quiera la aceptarias.

\- La muerte es lo única solución que me libraría de todo. - mencionó con eje de dolor y amargura.

La mayor al escuchar esto se asustó de que realmente fuera capaz de hacerlo, ella quería salvarla mientras que ella solo quería morir para aliviar su dolor, jamás iba a permitir eso, ella la salvaría quisiera o no.

\- Como puedes decir aquello - replicó un tanto enojada y asustada al mismo tiempo

\- Mi único castigo es estar viva para que nunca olvide lo que pasó de que yo...

Las palabras no se completaron ya que la mayor se levantó rápidamente y la abrazo protectora mente, si tan solo pudiera decir la verdad pero aun no era el tiempo primero la pondría a salvo fuera del alcance de ese hombre al que equivocadamente aceptó como su familiar.

La joven quería resistirse pero ya no podía, tres años en los que había estado sufriendo sola sin la oportunidad de desahogar su dolor con nadie, Atice era su confidente SI pero hasta cierto punto jamás le contaría lo que realmente sufría no quería que se desilusionará de ella y que la viera como lo que realmente era, eso jamás no quería perder lo único que aún le quedaba y los pocos que conocían su verdadero dolor no los podía ver no sin ponerlos en riesgo y eso jamás pasaría. Así que en ese abrazo dejó ver su dolor deshaciéndose al fin de todo el dolor que la estaba consumiendo mientras las mayor trataba de tranquilizar la lo mejor que podía.

Tomándola con delicadeza colocó sus manos en las mejillas de la joven.

\- Quiero que aceptes lo que te diré y no quiero escuchar un no como respuesta - para luego acercarse a su oído y poderle susurrar su propuesta para librarse de lo que planeaban hacer con ella.

La joven al escucharla no pudo evitar asombrarse por lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- Esta consiente que eso es una locura verdad - dijo sorprendida no creyendo lo que le había propuesto

La mayor sonrió apenas perceptible ya tenía en cuenta que ella probablemente se pondría así soltando un suspiro la miro a los ojos para decirle

\- Se que lo es y también se que es un riesgo todo esto pero es lo único que nos queda, tengo todo listo solo tienes que aceptar y podrás ser libre después de todo esto

\- Yo no puedo hacer eso, además, usted estipuló que yo soy la única heredera y el no puede tomar decisiones una vez que yo asuma todo, pero también que debo casarme con alguien que sea de familia noble o que hubiera pertenecido a ella, para que yo pueda recibir la herencia...

La joven iba a seguir hablando pero la mayor la silencio con una mirada

\- Lo se y todo eso lo hice para protegerte pero esa mujer Rebeca le lavo el cerebro a Takajiro y el cayó en las intenciones de ellos, y terminó aceptando su propuesta por que ambos terminan ganando

\- Puede haber otra alternativa si cuento con su apoyo yo..

\- Es la única solución - sentenció

La joven sabía perfectamente que ella tenía razón pero ella no podía hacer eso simplemente no lo podía hacer

\- Piensa en ti y no en ellos, con esto puedes encontrar tu libertad de el- volvió a decir después de un silencio tenso

Libertad, acaso eso era posible, quizás se podría librarse de su padre y de sus ataduras con el, pero no de eso en el cual su alma era esclava del dolor aquello la perseguiría por siempre incluso después de morir.

Cerrando los ojos para meditar un poco, se decidió, era verdad todo eso era arriesgado pero valía la pena intentarlo después de todo ya no le quedaba más que perder.

\- Bien, quiero saber todo el asunto - dijo al fin con una frialdad intangible, si era su única salvación a todo eso no le importaba utilizar a personas en el proceso si eso significaba ser libre aunque esa libertad solo fuera momentánea y pudiera rozar la con las yemas de los dedos lo haría aunque jamás la tendría como tal

Después de hablar detalladamente todo el asunto de aquella propuesta la joven quedó sorprendida como era que lo había planeado todo la mayor si lo veía bien aquello no tenía tantos puntos débiles solo tenía que convencer a esa persona para que todo saliera como lo habían planeado.

/

Al día siguiente la joven se encontraba en su habitación realmente estaba nerviosa todo lo que le dijo su abuela ayer por la noche la había dejado sorprendida, cuando terminaron de hablar sobre el asunto la mayor comenzó a sentirse mal a lo que de inmediato ella grito el nombre de la mujer que siempre acompañaba a su abuela.

Ella se quedó estática al ver a la mayor postrada a ella pidiendo perdón y gritando el nombre de su madre, de solo recordarlo le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser y lo que pasó ese día comenzaba a saltar su mente haciendo que ella llorara, aún podía escuchar los gritos de la mayor pidiendo perdón al aire y al mismo tiempo a ella misma para luego volver a gritar a la nada y a todo pulmón hasta desgarrar se la garganta PORQUE MATASTE A MI HIJA aquellas palabras aún taladraban su mente provocando que ella se sintiera mal comenzando a tener también una crisis emocional Atice tuvo que sacarla de allí de inmediato preocupándose por la salud de ella y aunque se muriera por saber que había sucedido no se atrevía a tocar el tema de lo que había pasado en esa habitación.

Tuvo que convencer a Atice de que ya estaba bien pero realmente no lo estaba y eso provocó que cuando quedó sola y quiso descansar a la hora de cerrar los ojos recordara lo que tanto quería luchar, lo que quería olvidar pero que la perseguía al mismo tiempo sin importar que tenía que aprender a fingir que nada pasaba cuando por dentro era un torbellino de dolor y sufrimiento que había aprendido a fingir frente a todos.

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel en la joven provocando que comenzará a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación si seguí así estaba segura que iba a formar un gran hoyo en el suelo, pero simplemente no podía controlarlo ¿SI NO ACEPTABA? ¿ QUE HARÍA ENTONCES ? esa propuesta era un arma de doble filo para ella tenía que pensar en algo si las cosas no salían como la mayor le había dicho.

De solo recordar las palabras de la mayor hacia que sus nervios se agrandaran "LO VERAS MAÑANA ASÍ QUE PREPARA TE"

Hoy era el día tenía que verlo y convencerlo a cualquier costo, respirando con más tranquilidad se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en su habitación pudiendo ver su reflejo en este, su rostro lucia más pálido de lo normal y si lo detallaba mejor podía percibir se unas pequeñas bolsas en aquellos ojos azules, visualizo en el espejo su vestimenta reparando en lo que portaba esa mañana, que consistía en un sencillo conjunto de una camisola blanca y una falda con tirantes de color azul marino que a simple vista se veía como un vestido, para complementar su vestimenta traía unas balerinas del mismo color que la falda.

Una parte de ella sabia que tenía que cambiarse por algo más formal, aunque prefería salir con aquel sencillo conjunto no podía hacerlo y menos para lo que planeaba hacer, arrugando su entrecejo se acercó a paso lento a su armario, fijándose en la gran cantidad de vestidos, soltando un bufido denotando su frustración recorrió con la mano cada uno de ellos, deteniéndose en uno en especial. El vestido no era ostentoso y era perfecto para la ocasión,

Decidida con lo que se pondría, decidió relajase tomando un baño. Llamando de inmediato a Atice para que fuera a su habitación, cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta de inmediato supo que era ella.

\- Adelante

Al escucharla, la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente dejando pasar a la mujer.

\- Me llamaste - pregunto fijando su mirada en la joven para después pasarla en lo que había sobre la cama en el cual se hallaba el vestido, intuyendo lo que se aproximaba en algunas horas. - Es hoy - pregunto con seriedad.

\- Así es - contestó con tristeza sin mirarla a los ojos, a pasos silenciosos se acercó a la joven para después colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, al instante en que sintió sus manos sobre ella se sobresalto un poco al estar tan distraída, se giro un poco solo para darle una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

\- Todo saldrá bien - le dijo para que se relajara

\- Podrías prepararme el baño, quisiera relajar me con velas aromáticas

\- Claro, estará listo en 10 minutos

Solo asintió a lo que había dicho Atice, a lo que la mujer se alejo para preparar todo

Después de 10 minutos Atice salió del cuarto del baño, indicándole que ya todo estaba listo.

La joven al ver que ya todo estaba listo se fue al cuarto, para luego irse despojando de su ropa, a paso lento se acercó a la tina que estaba llena de burbujas, respiro hondo llenando sus fosas nasales de un olor a flores silvestres con un poco de canela, aquello la hizo sonreír y cuando decidió meterse a la bañera, el contacto del agua sobre su piel la hizo relajarse lentamente.

— Quieres que te ayude - pregunto desde la puerta abriéndola un poco para asomarse y ver a la joven.

— Puedo yo sola, podrías traerme un poco de fruta y un jugó por favor

— Claro

Eso fue lo último que dijo para cerrar la puerta y comenzar su descenso a la cocina para poder preparar lo que le había pedido.

Mientras la joven al escuchar que la puerta se había cerrado soltó un suspiro para luego hundirse más en la tina, con una esponja y un poco de jabón decidió lavarse el cuerpo con delicadeza y tomándose su tiempo aún era temprano para la hora en que lo vería, luego de terminar su aseo salió envuelta en una fina bata de seda mientras se secaba su cabello con una toalla, para salir y comenzar a arreglarse.

Ya en su cuarto toco con las llemas de sus dedos el vestido que usaría para luego alejarse y dirigirse a su armario por ropa interior y buscar que zapatillas usar, una vez ya realizadas estas acciones comenzó a vestirse, muy pocas veces pedía ayuda a Atice para que la ayudará en cambiarse por algunos vestidos que lo requerían, aunque siempre era más en los momentos en los que necesitaba ayuda con el peinado. Una vez ya arreglada volvió a escuchar unos leves toques a la puerta a lo que solo susurro lo suficientemente audible un "pase" para ver que Atice entraba con un carrito de lo que era su desayuno

— Puedes decirle a Ozman que prepare el carro. – dijo cuando Atice colocaba los platos y el jugó en la mesita de la pequeña sala de la habitación

— Por supuesto – contestó de inmediato a lo que la joven solo asintió con la cabeza, en ocasiones no hacia falta las palabras solo con gestos y movimientos podían entenderse sin la necesidad de usar la voz — Quieres que te ayude en el peinado

— Lo llevaré suelto

— Entonces me retiro para poderle decir a Ozman que vaya preparando el carro para poder salir

Y antes de que se diera la vuelta ella le toma su mano para luego decir

— Podrías venir conmigo – dijo mirándola a los ojos

— Claro mi niña – respondió al mismo tiempo en que acariciaba una de sus mejillas para luego depositar un beso en la frente de la joven, con cuidado se fue retirando de la habitación.

Media hora ya la joven se encontraba bajando las escaleras junto con Atice, ya para salir de la residencia en la que se hospedaban en América un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo a lo que Atice solo sostuvo su mano tratando de brindarle fuerza a lo que ella solo agradeció en silencio

El chofer ya las esperaba en la puerta, a lo que como era debido hizo la reverencia como el protocolo lo estipulaba y al mismo tiempo les abrió la puerta para que pudieran subirse, y luego por último el

— A donde las llevaré mi Lady

— A la casa de una vieja amiga de mi madre

No tuvo que decir nombre alguno de a quien se refería pues el chofer supo de inmediato de quien hablaba, en ocasiones la visitaba y el era quien estaba a su disposición para llevar la a donde ella quisiera, además el era una de las pocas personas que le era fiel y no decía nada a su padre llegando a ser un leal confidente y además de ser el esposo de Atice, por ello no necesito más para comenzar el trayecto hacia ese lugar, mientras avanzaban el bello paisaje de los árboles iba disminuyendo para comenzar a adentrarse a la ciudad viendo casas y alguno que otro local comenzando a abrir, ver como la gente iba de aquí a allá y después de una hora comenzar a ver residencias de famosos actores unas eran demasiado ostentosas y grandes otras solo se adecuaban a los gustos de las personas, hasta que Ozman dobló en una esquina quedando frente a frente de la residencia a la que iban.

Una vez estacionado el carro Ozman les abrió la puerta del carro para que ellas bajaran y al mismo tiempo realizando la reverencia correspondiente hacia su persona, Atice de inmediato le dio la capa para que se la colocará a lo que ella así lo hizo, una vez frente al portón de la residencia Atice se encargó de tocar el timbre, solo fue cuestión de 5 minutos para que la puerta fuera abierta dejando ver a una mujer de unos 45 años aunque se veía mucho más joven de lo que aparentaba su edad.

— Al fin llegas Anaisha – dijo con su melodiosa voz cuando la vio

— Llegó tarde – mencionó un poco preocupada de que El ya estuviera

— Oh! No querida ese hijo mío aún no llega, pero por favor pasen – dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran entrar

La joven se giro un poco solo para asentir con la mirada a Ozman de que podía retirarse a lo que acató la orden silenciosa de la joven.

— Quieren un poco de té – pregunto adentrándose a la sala

— Si – contestó la joven por las dos sentándose en los sillones de caoba

La mujer hizo una petición a una de sus empleadas para que trajeran un poco de té

— Te haz vuelto toda una mujer – dijo con una sonrisa para luego de que la mujer llegará con el té y comenzar a repartirlo concluyo – Eres el vivo reflejo de tu madre

Anaisha al escuchar esto último apretó ligeramente la taza que yasia en sus manos y con una fingida sonrisa que a todos engañaba que era auténtica respondió ante lo que había dicho

— Gracias

Para luego comenzar a hablar de diferentes cosas en lo El llegaba, en donde Atice también participaba animada mente en la conversación

— Quieres esperarlo en el estudio – pregunto la mujer de un momento a otro – Para que tengan privacidad de lo que van a hablar – concluyo con una sonrisa coqueta

— Sería lo mejor – contestó

— Bueno así me quedo con Atice y me sigue enseñando aquella receta de pay de manzana o de naranja

— Será todo un placer enseñarle

— Sabes donde queda el estudio verdad

La joven solo asintió y antes de que cruzara la puerta para ir al estudio pudo notar como la mujer se acercaba a ella para decirle algo

— El puede tener un carácter frío cuando hables con el pero es porque esta lastimado por lo que sucedió con ella, yo realmente me equivoque en confiar en ella – dijo en un susurro solo para que ella lo escuchará

— No se preocupe por eso, todos reaccionamos de diferente manera cuando se tratan de esos asuntos

La mujer solo asintió para dejar ir a la joven, cuando entró a la habitación se volvió a colocar su capa que se había quitado cuando estaba con las dos mujeres, se acercó a la ventana para luego observar el hermoso jardín que tenía se quedó tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no supo que tanto había transcurrido de tiempo hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse y en el proceso escuchar el sonido de unos zapatos y la puerta cerrarse tras de si.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido de solo pensar en lo que ocurriría al mismo tiempo que era un manojo de nervios aunque no se notaba realmente.

Girándose se enfrentó a la mirada de esa persona y en momentos como estos agradecía que portaba la capa que cubría su rostro para comenzar a jugar el papel que iba a desempeñar con un pequeño carraspeo de su garganta se decidió a hablar antes de que el lo hiciera

— Llega tarde joven...


	11. CAPITULO 8

CAPÍTULO 8

El hombre frente a ella comenzó a analizar la, reparando en su vestimenta que consistía en un exquisito vestido color rosa palo

en él cual solo se veía el borde inferior del mismo ya que una fina capa de seda aterciopelada roja cubría el vestido y al mismo tiempo su rostro dejando en intriga de quien era la mujer que estaba frente a el, la capa se acentuaba tan bien en ella que delineaba su figura a la perfección dejando la imaginación volar de quien pudiera ser.

Se imaginaba que era una mujer de unos 36 años o quizás mas, pero la duda aquí era ¿Quien era? Y ¿Que tenia que ver el con ella?

Antes de llegar se lo pensó demasiado aun recordaba él sobre que la mujer le había dado semanas atrás, él contenido era simple pero representaba un gran favor en él cual se podía apreciar la perfecta caligrafía de la mujer que decía **"Preséntese en la casa de su madre allí ella lo estará esperando y le dirá mas detalles sobre el asunto, en el cual involucra a los dos, antes de adelantarse a una respuesta apresurada de lo que vaya a decirle le pido que primero la escuche y si es posible que la ayude, usted es la única persona en la que puedo confiarle este favor, todo esto se apresuro demasiado rápido por lo cual dejo mis esperanzas en usted y que tomara la decisión correcta"** Era todo él contenido del sobre, no iba a negar que la curiosidad de lo que trataba ese asunto lo tenia inquieto y con una intriga que apenas si podía dormir tranquilo, por ello estaba allí, cuando llego su madre lo recibió con una mirada de reproche por llegar media hora tarde y antes de que sus labios formularan una palabra ella hablo primero.

\- Ella ya te esta esperando en el estudio - girándose para adentrarse al pasillo que daba directo al estudio, mientras el la seguía desde atrás cuestionando se si su madre la conocía por la forma en que se dirigía a ella aunque de inmediato descartó esa posibilidad ya que su madre siempre tenía esa bondad en dirigirse a alguien o bien podía fingir la dependiendo de la persona ya que al ser una gran actriz le permitía saber cuando la persona fingía o no y bajo ello se basaba en tratarla después, ella se detuvo a unos dos metros antes de llegar a la puerta mientras que el seguía el camino pero antes de dar otro paso mas su madre lo detuvo del brazo para decirle unas ultimas palabras antes de que entrara. - No vayas a ser grosero con ella y escucha lo que te tenga que decir - dijo para después irse de allí, ella no sabía de lo que iban a tratar por ello pidió aquello, conocía a su hijo lo suficiente como para conocer su carácter y temperamento para las cosas o personas en este caso, aunque intuía lo que Anaisha le iba a proponer por su nerviosismo que ella presentaba cuando estuvo hablando con ella solo esperaba que no se equivocara en su intuición quizás ella podía sacar a su hijo de la oscuridad que iba callen do por culpa de esa mujer, alejándose lentamente de el para dejarlo que entrara a la habitación, mientras que el intuía que seguramente su madre se dirigía a la cocina sin tomarle mas atención a ello se adentro a la habitación.

Miro como ella se giraba hacia su persona y su voz, podía jurar que esa voz ya la había escuchado antes pero donde había sido eso

\- Llega tarde joven Grandchester

Solo guardo silencio y se dirigió a una pared en la cual se recargo, levantando una ceja arqueada espero paciente a que ella prosiguiera, mas no lo hizo.

\- ¿Que es lo que quiere usted de mi? - dijo no iba a esperarse a que ella le dijera tonterías innecesarias mientras mas rápido supiera de que trataba esto podía decir su respuesta e irse de allí, por esa razón no tomo asiento.

\- Necesito de sus servicios - contestó la mujer al darse cuenta de las acciones de el, percatándose que era un hombre que le gustaba ir al punto sin tanto rodeo eso era bueno así podía ahorrarse palabras innecesarias y hablar de lo que realmente quería tratar

Terry se quedo estupefacto ante lo que escuchaba ¿Sus servicios?, quien se creía que era para semejante preposición el no era un hombre que fuera a la calle a venderse, el tenía principios, aunque en el pasado se desvío del camino perdiéndose así mismo adentrándose en un mundo de perdición, no por eso iba hacer cosas semejantes al pasado, y que ella se expresara de ese modo solo le dejaba en claro que la mujer estaba desesperada por tener a un hombre entre sus piernas, con fastidio la miro respiro hondo quizás se había equivocado al escucharla por ello le dio otra oportunidad para que se corrigiera por lo que dijo

\- ¿Que?

\- Lo que escucho necesitó de sus servicios - volvió a decir sin mas

Él no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

\- Es una broma cierto

\- Estoy hablando seriamente

\- Si ese es el caso buscase a otro que quiera complacer a sus hormonas alborotadas que conmigo no lo conseguirás - termino de decir para dirigirse a la puerta e irse de allí había sido un error haber ido de solo recordar lo que había dicho la mujer se sentía asqueado como era posible que alguien de la nobleza como ella fuera capaz de decir semejante estupidez, aunque no le era extraño, eso en ocasiones las mujeres perdían la decencia callen do tan bajo por cosas como el sexo, y antes de tomar la perilla escucho una risa como una melodía de un ángel, se giro un poco sólo para ver por el rabillo del ojo a la mujer que se estaba riendo y ahora de que demonios se reía a coso estaba loca o que le pasaba por la cabeza.

\- No malinterprete las cosas, no me interesa como hombre - dijo como si nada, al percatarse que Terry había malinterpretado sus palabras

Terry se sorprendió al escucharla, bien ahora ya no sabia de que iba todo esto si era una broma o estaba hablando con la verdad

\- Explica te - exigió girándose por completo para volverla a mirar de frente

\- Es verdad que dije que quería sus servicios pero no me interesa tratarlos sobre las sabanas de una cama - dijo con tranquilidad, observando como Terry la miraba con curiosidad ante lo que decía - Quiero sus servicios como actor · finalizo para luego darle la espalda y enfocar su mirada en el ventanal

\- Como actor - preguntó incrédulo

\- Usted conoce a Candy no es así - dijo sin mirarlo, el no contestó ante ello pero volver a escuchar su nombre provoco que su cuerpo se volviera rígido y un hormigueo le recorriera el cuerpo, que tenía que ver ella en todo esto se cuestiono con preocupación - Seguramente también conoce a los Leagan cierto en especial a Neil y a su hermana Eliza... - iba a continuar hablando pero Terry la interrumpió

\- A donde quieres llegar con esto y antes que nada quien eres tu, me haz dicho de que necesitas mi ayuda pero no haz tenido la decencia de presentarte, esta claro que me conoces pero yo a ti no y ¿bien?

\- Tiene razón joven Grandchester, lamento mi falta de educación, si me permite - dijo girándose hacia el, al momento que se giraba sus manos estaban en los extremos de la capa cuando estuvo frente a el esta cayo dejando al descubierto su rostro.

Terry no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento, incredulidad seguramente eso reflejaba su rostro, había jurado que no la volvería a ver y sin embargo allí estaba frente a el ahora entendía de donde se le hacia conocida su voz, como olvidar aquello si desde que la vio no había podido olvidar su rostro y aquellos ojos de un azul rey o quizás metálico que podía jurar que ocultaban un gran secreto, o quizás se debía a que en un principio la había confundido con Candy pero había jurado que nunca más se la volvería a cruzar en su camino y sin embargó allí estaba frente a el, reparando de nueva cuenta en sus facciones para estar seguro de si mismo que no la estaba alucinando la miro detalladamente hasta que ella volvió a hablar, hasta ese momento se percató de sus acciones ya que ella se veía un tanto incómoda al percatarse que la estaba mirando.

\- Mi nombre es Anaisha Leevwen Yurükhan Kütuk - concluyo mirándolo a los ojos

Terry no podía con tanta información si ella era Kütuk eso quería decir una sola cosa, ella sonrió levemente al ver sus facciones de incredulidad a lo que después de unos segundos hablo.

\- Así es Grandchester, Candy es una Kütuk por lo tanto eso la convierte en mi prima por parte de mi padre Lord Takajiro - culminó al ver que Terry se iba a un sillón para poder tomar asiento y así poder analizar todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo. - Aunque debo aclarar que ella no pertenece a la nobleza, mi padre recibió el título de Lord al contraer matrimonio con mi madre, el antes de eso se encargaba de las influencias internacionales en la política,... a el se le conocía como Barón Kütuk Takajiro aunque el no fuera precisamente alguien perteneciente a la nobleza

Terry no podía creerlo, todo esto era demasiado como denominarlo oh si incredulidad, ahora entendía porque ella de algún modo guardaba un ligero parecido a Candy, sin embargó había algo que no encajaba allí

-Y yo que papel desempeño en todo esto - dijo con una falsa tranquilidad

Ella sonrió apenas visiblemente, lo que iba a decir dependían muchas cosas y entre ellas su casi "libertad" de su padre

\- Quiero que sea mi esposo

Si en ese momento Terry hubiera tenido algún líquido en la boca estaba seguro que lo hubiera escupido lo máximo que llegó hacer fue atragantarse con su propia saliva y podía jurar que su rostro era un poema en esos momentos por la forma en que ella lo miraba

Era una broma cierto, ella no estaba hablando enserio, algo como eso era una locura y por una fracción de segundos sus sienes se tensaron como todo su cuerpo trato de serenar se para poder entender todo eso

-Quiere verme la cara - hablo en un tono explosivo, se levantó de golpe del sillón y la tomó de los hombros para mirarla a los ojos, en ese instante sintió algo cuando la toco, pero no podía describirlo ya que su confusión no le permitía ver las casas en claro - Algo así es ridículo sabe lo que esta diciendo

\- Se lo que eso significa joven Grandchester - dijo desviando la mirada de aquella azulada - Si no fuera por algo así nunca pediría esto - se deshizo del agarre que Terry estaba ejerciendo en sus hombros con delicadeza y alejándose un poco de el le dijo - Es precisamente por eso que quiero contratar sus servicios como actor... Para que finja ser mi esposo

\- Explique se - exigió de manera inmediata tratando de tranquilizarse sin lograrlo del todo

\- Esto se tratara de fingir un matrimonio falso para poder me salvar de uno real todo esto ya se a hablado con un abogado el cual nos ah asesorado todo sobre este asunto - soltando un suspiro prosiguió - El cual nos dijo que se necesita de alguien que en algún momento allá pertenecido o siga perteneciendo a la nobleza y sea capaz de poder engañar a todos sobre este matrimonio, me casaría con el solo de palabra y que ese matrimonio dure máximo entre año y medio a dos después de ese tiempo se tramitaría inmediatamente el divorcio sin problema alguno así mi familia que en este caso vendría siendo mi padre ya no tendría más ascendencia legal y poder sobre mi para forzarme a otro matrimonio, por supuesto todo debe de ser legal para que todo resulte lo planeado, el tiempo que dure el matrimonio yo no me meteré con su vida y usted no lo hará con la mía

Ambos no se miraban después de eso, el lugar estaba demasiado tenso y no se atrevían a cortar aquel ambiente incómodo, cada uno en sus pensamientos ella por su parte tratando de no arrepentirse de eso y el tratando de aclarar todo este embrollo.

Después de unos minutos

\- Por que yo - habló Terry tratando de encontrar algo lógico en todo esto - Usted y yo no nos conocemos, habiendo tantos candidatos de la nobleza que aceptarían de inmediato ser su esposo porque alguien como yo que ya ni tan siquiera pertenezco a esa estirpe

\- Usted le debe un favor a mi abuela, sin ese favor usted no sería nadie y es momento de que pague aquel favor que debe - dijo con frialdad y prepotencia algo que a Terry le molesto mucho y si no fuera porque se estaba conteniendo ya se hubiera largado de allí dejándola que resolviera sola sus problemas, pero había una parte de el que tenía curiosidad por aquella propuesta y el rumbo que eso tomaría y por otra ella tenia razón sin la ayuda de esa mujer el no estaría en los teatros gracias a ella y sus influencias nadie conocía lo que en algún momento hizo, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos del pasado que cuando ella comenzó hablar de nuevo le puso atención. - Además de que en el testamento esta estipulado que yo debo casarme con alguien de la nobleza o que en algún momento perteneció a ella es allí donde entra usted que es hijo del duque de Grandchester, además de que es un excelente actor, con esas características se puede llegar a engañar a la perfección a todos

\- El me quitó de su herencia desconociendo me en el proceso como su hijo, cuando decidí venir a América no tengo más que lo que el Teatro me ofrece - contraatacó de inmediato creyendo que con eso se podía librar de todo eso

\- Eso no cambia que sea su hijo y que por sus venas corra la sangre de un Noble como el Duque de Grandchester - trato de tranquilizarse para poder explicarse en toda esta situación - Recuerda a Neil Leagan - comenzó hablar después de unos segundos de silencio en los que Terry no respondió aquella cuestión a lo cual ella continuo - El esta obsesionado de una manera enfermiza de Candy. Como lo había notado usted me confundió por un breve momento con ella, así que el tampoco fue la excepción pero el problema no sólo radica en Neil Leagan si no en toda su familia.

Terry se quedó sorprendió con ello que Neil estuviera obsesionado con Candy era una locura que no podía creer, recordaba sus años en el Colegio de Londres donde Neil no podía ver ni en pintura a Candy así que no creía en eso que el estuviera obsesionado con ella, aunque sí lo pensaba un poco el día que se conocieron ella huía de alguien acaso era de Neil.

\- ¿Ese día estabas huyendo de el? - pregunto de manera inmediata tratando de encontrar una conexión que reflejará la verdad de todo esto

Ella lo miro sorprendida, si bien recordaba ese día a la perfección, una discusión con su padre que ya no era novedad siempre estar discutiendo con el todos los días, un enfrentamiento de arrogancia por parte de Eliza y la madre de ella y una insinuación de parte de Neil oh y tampoco podía faltar las palabras llenas de veneno de Candy, como olvidar todo lo que sucedió ése día, pero tampoco iba a contarle todo con lujo de detalle con lo que pasó con cada uno, sino solo lo esencial para que comprendiera ciertas cosas y de las cuales ahora necesitaba de su ayuda

\- Así es, estaba huyendo de Neil ese día, me acorraló cuando me aleje de usted en el pasillo que dirigía al balcón, pero no iba solo, Eliza lo acompañaba, ella venía gritándole porque pensaba hacer un show ya que no le agrado para nada que Candy se comprometiera oficialmente ante todos los presentes ese día, a lo que bebió de más y no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, como me encontré con ellos, el de inmediato creyó que era Candy a lo que Eliza aprovechó para dejarme a solas con el, después de eso me arrinconó y hubo forcejeo entre los dos como estaba demasiado borracho fue un poco fácil alejarme de el - dijo con una sonrisa forzada, Terry recordaba a la perfección que Eliza se había aparecido en el balcón y que como siempre solo llegaba para lanzar sus palabras ponzoñosas, pero saber que ella estaba en esa situación con Neil y comprendiendo de inmediato sin que ella lo dijera abiertamente que Neil iba a propasarse con ella no le agrado nada que eso sucediera ese día, mientras que ella recordaba ese momento.

 **FLASHBACK**

Cuando ella se había alejado de Terry, se hallaba caminado tranquilamente por el largo pasillo, hasta que escucho un par de voces que reconoció al instante, soltando un suspiro se preparó para enfrentarse a ellos, se detuvo ya que no tenía caso pretender que no los iba a ver cuando esa era la única dirección para poder regresar a donde se celebraba la fiesta de compromiso y regresar se a donde había estado hace unos minutos no era la opción más prudente ya que no quería que el joven Grandchester fuera testigo de lo que sucedería entre ellos, además aun no era momento para que el supiera quien era ella, para poder relajarse para lo que vendría cerro los ojos por un momento, y solo se dedicó a escuchar lo que Eliza venía alegando a su hermano

\- Eres un idiota, que pensabas hacer frente a todos - grito enojada Eliza

\- No voy a permitir que me quité a Candy - dijo con voz algo distorsionada por el alcohol, por lo que no fue difícil detectar que el estaba de copas de más

\- Cantas veces te tenemos que decir que esa estúpida no es tuya, porque no dejas de verla y miras más allá, por ejemplo a Anaisha ella es familiar de Candy, además de que es rica y ella a comparación de Candy puede complacerte en todos tus caprichos, si te casas con ella todo seria más fácil - dijo imaginando que si su hermano llegaba a casarse con ella, ellos podrían disfrutar de una herencia mucho más grande que los Andrew y dejarlos en la calle como ellos lo hicieron con ellos que eran su "familia"

\- Candy - dijo Neil parando se abruptamente provocando que Eliza se pusiera nerviosa, si Candy la había escuchado de como se refería a ella y su prima todo su plan de fingir ser su amiga se vendría abajo arruinando sus planes pero al ver que se trataba de Anaisha y que su hermano la había confundido con Candy por lo ebrio que estaba, se tranquilizó y sin un ápice de arrepentimiento por lo que estaba diciendo acerca de las dos la miro con superioridad.

Mientras que Anaisha los miraba con asco al escuchar como hablaban de ella, Eliza ya no tenía que fingir amabilidad y cortesía frente a ella ya que después de todo ella nunca le creía esa faceta por lo que no se molesto en lo más mínimo de siempre mostrarle su verdadera cara e intenciones cuando no se encontraba con Candy o su padre, con ella las cosas habían sido más sencillas, fingiendo que se arrepentía por todo lo que le había dicho y hecho a Candy en el pasado la había perdonado y se había vuelto su amiga algo más fácil que con Anaisha.

\- No me sorprende saber sus intenciones, después de todo no son más que unos oportunistas, que si no fuera por Lord Takajiro ustedes estarían pidiendo limosna en las calles - dijo Anaisha con indiferencia y soberbia provocando que Eliza la mirara con odio, mientras que Anaisha llevaba una de sus manos a su mentón tomando una posición, como si pensara algo la miro con una sonrisa ladina - Aunque no es muy diferente de lo que están haciendo ya que después de todo piden limosna como la vil lacra que son, claro con diferente artimaña y vistiendo bien, pero no hay diferencia de una a la otra

\- Te are pagar esto - dijo con rabia - Te crees la gran cosa pero no eres más que una hipócrita que esconde muy bien su verdadera cara y sus secretos más sucios aunque después de todo tarde o temprano siempre salen a la luz

Anaisha se paralizó ante aquellas palabras, pero sin demostrarlo su mirada no reflejo nada aunque por dentro se moría, por la verdad de esas palabras si Eliza supiera lo que realmente significaban tendría todo a su favor y podría manejarla a su gusto como lo hacía su padre

\- Así como tu verdadera cara - contraatacó sabiendo que eso sola la provocaría más y se olvidaría aunque fuera por un momento lo que le había dicho antes

Eliza estaba dispuesta a darle una bofetada si no fuera porque Neil le detuvo la mano ya estaría estrellada en la mejilla de ella

\- No te atrevas a tocar a Candy

Fastidiada de repetirle que Anaisha no era Candy y de la misma, una idea cruzó su mente si dejaba a Neil con ella y en el estado en el que se encontraba iba a callar la de una vez por todas importando le si Neil llegaba a abusar de ella después de todo lo único que su hermano iba a ser era adelantar su noche de bodas con ella, sonriendo con malicia se soltó de Neil y diciéndole le dijo

\- Bien te dejaré con ella, después de todo porque no le dices tú disgusto sobre que se comprometió con otro - soltó aquello para provocar lo más, Anaisha de inmediato se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de ellos, a lo cual Eliza vio esa acción y acercándose al oído de su hermano le susurro - Porque no le demuestras que a quien le pertenece es a ti incluyendo su cuerpo

Neil al escuchar esto último la miro de inmediato, a lo que ella noto como su mirada cambiaba a una de excitación, en toda su vida solo había visto esa mirada llena de excitación y de deseo pero no uno puro sino todo lo contrario, como si el recuerdo de aquella vez viniera a su mente lo miro con miedo aunque en ese entonces no supiera lo que significaba esa mirada pues tan solo era una... Cerrando con fuerza los ojos trato de que aquel pasado no la en volviera como lo venía haciendo desde que ocurrió ese día en que su vida cambio, sin embargó cuando abrió los ojos fue como si estuviera en ese cuarto y en lugar de Neil estuviera ese hombre mirándola como si fuera el objeto más valioso y con el cual se divertiria, trago con fuerza y con la poca cordura que le quedaba antes de volverse a perder en el pasado trato de mitigar esa sensación de recordar que eso fue hace años que no estaba allí y que ese hombre tampoco lo estaba, además no podía demostrar su debilidad frente a Eliza ni que el peso del pasado la en volviera en estos momentos tratando de calmarse miro una oportunidad, si pasaba rápido y teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba Neil podía huir y alejarse de ellos, además de que necesitaba estar sola.

Eliza se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse y dejarla con su hermano pero en eso recordó que posiblemente Terry podía estar en el balcón que se encontraba al final del pasillo ya que lo había visto que se adentraba justo al pasillo en el que estaban por lo que no sabía si aún estaba en el balcón o no y si era así no podía permitir que interrumpiera lo que había provocado en su hermano, así que con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al balcón, Anaisha que sabía que se dirigiría al balcón y que Neil estaba dispuesto a todo trato de jugar su última carta

\- Piensas ver al joven Grandchester - Eliza la miro sorprendida de que ella supiera que el aun se encontraba allí a lo que ella la miro con arrogancia - Piensas arrastrar te a el como una cualquiera - soltó a lo que el rostro de Eliza era todo un poema llena de coraje, al menos si se atrevía a darle una bofetada valdría la pena por lo que siguió provocando la - Vaya no sabía que incluso para eso tuvieras que rebajar te para pedir un poco de las sobras de otros

Por supuesto que Eliza estaba dispuesta a lanzarse sobre ella y golpearla pero si su hermano llegaba hacer aquello manchando su imagen y obligándola a casarse con el porque después de todo quien tomaría a una mujer como esposa después de saberse que ya no era pura y que había perdido su inocencia de esa forma por supuesto que nadie y más si era de la nobleza, su familia aria cualquier cosa para ocultar aquella vergüenza con ese pensamiento se trago su rabia y coraje después de todo si se llegaba a casar con su hermano ya vería como se las iba a pagar sin llegar a perder aquella fortuna que aún no era suya pero que pronto lo sería y ya asegurándose que nadie podría quitársela se vengaría por cada una de sus palabras.

Dándole la espalda siguió su camino a lo que Anaisha soltó un bufido en frustración al saber que no había conseguido que se quedara.

Después de unos tres minutos sintió como su cuerpo chocaba con la pared provocando un sonido hueco, iba a gritar por el impacto que había sufrido su espalda al chocar con la pared pero una mano sobre su boca se lo impidió y al sentir el aliento de Neil sobre su rostro le dio unas inmensas ganas de vomitar en su cara

\- Te demostraré lo que un verdadero hombre te puede hacer sentir y no un veterano como Albert. Mi dulce Candy - soltó aquello y dirigiendo su rostro al cuello de ella para oler lo mejor embriagándose de su dulce aroma, algo que le gusto e hizo que su excitación fuera mayor

No le iba a dar la satisfacción de que viera que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle, además intuía que seguramente Eliza entretendría al joven Grandchester para que no interrumpiera lo que pasaría entre Neil y ella por lo que forcejeando con el y por el estado en que se encontraba Neil aprovechó un descuido de su parte, empujándolo este cayó al suelo un tanto desorientado y sin perder la oportunidad se fue de allí alejándose de el rápidamente, sentía como el aire le hacia falta a sus pulmones, tenía que normalizar su respiración antes de que le diera un ataque de asma, si bien no era una enfermedad que padeciera seguido pero si cuando el recuerdo del pasado la albergaba aumentándole lo vivido recientemente no era bueno que esto se le complicará además no tenía su inhalador a la mano por lo que tratando de respirar con calma comenzó a inhalar y exhalar pausada mente hasta que logró que su respiración se calmara

Mientras que con Eliza venía del balcón hecha una furia olvidándose que su hermano iba a tomar a Anaisha en ese pasillo y que iba no sólo a ver a Terry sino también a entre tenerlo para que no se hiciera un escándalo y que ellos no quedarán en evidencia de tal altercado en contra de la hija del Lord Leevwen, solo fue consciente al recordarlo cuando vio a su hermano en el suelo y no había rastro de ella

\- Donde está ella - exhaló con furia contra su hermano, acaso no podía hacer algo bien Neil, nada le salía bien, todo siempre tenía que hacerlo ella porque su hermano era demasiado estúpido para hacer algo tan sencillo como lo que tenía que hacer

\- Se fue - dijo aún desconcertado

\- Realmente eres un imbécil ni tan siquiera algo tan sencillo como eso podías hacer, ha veces me pregunto si eres un hombre o una marica

Neil que comenzaba a comprender mejor la situación se sintió ofendido ante aquella declaración de su hermana la cual le dio la espalda y se alejo de el, pues le iba a demostrar que no era una marica, que el si era un hombre por lo que dispuesto a demostrarle lo contrario a su hermana se dispuso a buscar a Anaisha.

Por lo tanto cando Terry decidió regresar al salón principal ya no había nadie en el pasillo por lo que nunca supo lo que pasó allí

Fue cuando ellos dos se volvieron a encontrar ya que ella cuando se hubo calmado regreso al salón pero al ver como Neil la buscaba entre la gente decidió escabullirse entre la misma encontrándose así a Terry a lo cual el la ayudó a que Neil no la encontrara, aunque el no sabía que relación tenían entre ellos, Terry a Anaisha bailaron hasta que Drake que era el guardaespaldas de ella llegó para llevársela con su padre que si bien sabia que seguramente estaría allí Eliza,la madre de ella y Neil junto con el, al menos no estaría sola y obligaría a Drake que se quedará a su lado, hasta para ser guardia fuera de su habitación si era posible, así fue como paso toda esa velada del compromiso de Candy y Albert con Drake a su lado protegiéndola de Neil

 **FIN DEL. FLASHBACK**

\- Todo esto lo haces porque planean casarte con alguien no es así

\- Así es - dijo con severidad - Nunca me atrevería a hacer algo como esto si no fuera por la persona con la que me quieren casar

Terry que había vuelto a tomar asiento en el sillón la miro con impaciencia y sin ápice de gentileza le preguntó

\- Y tu familia con quien han decidido casarte - preguntó, si bien primero tenía que saber quién era la persona con la que planeaban casarla para conocer mejor la situación que la habían llevado a tomar aquella decisión

Ella lo miro a su vez cando este le preguntó aquello, tomando también asiento le respondió

\- Con Neil Leagan

Terry se quedó noqueado por aquellas palabras soltadas por la joven frunciendo el entre cejó la miro, no creyendo lo que ella había dicho, acaso estaba jugando con el

\- Haz hablado de un testamento en el que se estipula que debes casarte con alguien de la nobleza o que haya pertenecido y me sales con que piensan casarte con Neil

\- Se que esto es confuso, es verdad que dije que existe un testamento que se dejó antes de la muerte de mi madre - hablar de ello provocó que su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo, respirando hondo prosiguió - Ese testamento se hizo para protegerme - guardo silencio ya que ella no entendía ese punto, sin embargó recordó cuando su abuela le había dicho que se había hecho pensando en su bienestar y su futuro para proteger la de cualquier situación, aunque era una exageración que la dejaran a ella como única heredera de todo y que su padre no recibiría más que el 15% de la fortuna de los Leevwen, sintió como Terry la miraba con insistencia para que continuará hablando por lo que continuo - El cual estipula que debo casarme como ya le había dicho con alguien de la nobleza o que haya pertenecido a ella

\- Si es así porque quieren casarte con el, que no es de familia Noble, tu padre lo sabe, porque si es así puedes negarte, ya que el no cumple con la condición de que tenga familia descendiente de algún noble

Una sonrisa apenas visible se formó en sus labios a lo cual decidió contestar aquella pregunta

\- Eso es por su familia, más que nada por Eliza y su madre y la gran ambición que tienen y mi padre también está de acuerdo con ellas, después de todo si ellos se salen con la suya ambos terminan beneficiados con ese matrimonio. Es por eso que mi abuela quiere frustrar sus planes y me ofreció esta alternativa un matrimonio falso para los dos pero real para el resto de las personas

Terry no podía comprender todo esto ¿Que su padre estuviera de acuerdo? no tenía lógica todo eso y como si ella leyera su mente continuo hablando

\- Para que pueda comprender mejor dejadme explicarle como sucedieron las cosas

Terry prestó toda su atención en lo que ella iba a decirle


End file.
